The Lutrisius Project
by loverly zee
Summary: Lina didn't know who she was, or where she came from. Looking for answers, the last thing she expected to find was love. Besides, he was the most annoying person she'd ever met. Then, just as easily as it had put them together, fate tore them apart. ZellOC
1. Prologue

**6/9/2013 - **Hello all, after a lot of thought, changing a core direction essential to the character development in this story. As such, going through each existing chapter to update, edit, and tweak details to align with the story before posting a new chapter that's in the works!

.-.

Hello all! I'd like to say first, thanks for viewing this story, it really means a lot to me. This story, just _must_ be written. There's no excuse for not writing it-as it has been in the works for years.

This story is a personal project of mine; I hope to weave a beautiful story of duty, defeat, and love. This will be written in a traditional Romantic style-which means focus on the _feel_ of a scene, on the vivid portrayal of an image. I will experiment with the potency of different words. So, my updates may be slow, but each of my chapters, will be _nothing short of the best_ I can offer at this point in my life.

My inspiration for writing this are a couple of different books and movies: _The Sound and the Fury_ by William Faulkner, _Pride and Prejudice_ (2005), and _Atonement_ (2007).

If few or no people read this story, I won't be disappointed. I am writing this for the _sake_ of writing, for the simple thrill of watching worlds come to life and dance about a page.

* * *

**Prologue**

They'd fallen from the sky—from the moon, someone said—to Tear's Point, then dispersed quickly, wreaking havoc to the planet about them. The fiends wasted no time attacking: the forests, nearby cities, or unsuspecting passerby who wandered near to witness the fiasco. Then, as suddenly as they had come, they were gone, dissipated into the air in the blink of an eye.

At the contact point, she stood, unmoving, as if frozen in the moment.

The rain fell, tears plummeting from the heavens, cold and hard. Still she stood, the hem of her little white dress sticking to her thighs in a gray blur and the thin spaghetti straps struggling to stay upon her elegant broad shoulders. Yet, it did not bother her.

Barefoot, she began to walk.

She did not know a destination, nor did she know the cold. In fact, she was completely complacent to both, a gentle placid look upon her face. She walked with a lightness in her soft gait, as a person walks when she has nothing to lose, leaving that very _emptiness_ behind in each grain of sand impressed in her footsteps. All that guided her was a single sheet of folded paper in her hand—the word "SeeD" written in scribbled ink.

The stepping stones were covered in a sworn moss, stringy and thick under her toes. The cement columns that lined the walkway from the forest to the doorway was just as weathered, complementing the quiet elegance of the marble stone orphanage.

Beyond, she saw a field of golden flowers, dipping and rolling with the rain's playful dance.

Lightly, she brought her rain-soaked self up the steps and rapped her knuckles gently, but firmly, several times against the old wooden door. The door soon eased open, a man peering cautiously through a small margin between the door and the wall. He watched her through a pair of rectangular spectacles and a set of nervous brown eyes. He appeared amiable, but confused.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice shaky.

She poised her wide-eyed gaze again to the meadow, rolling boundless into the horizon, then down to her bare toes, muddied with evidence of her travels, and back to the man who watched her warily. Her wet skin glistened under stray rays of sunlight as her rich coffee brown eyes glinted a lighter shade.

"I don't know," she said.

.-.

When the SeeDs arrived, they were confused as to the presence of the stranger. For the most part she—save for occasional private conversations between herself and their dear Matron—stayed seated in the corner on a little stone tablet in her little white dress, wrinkling from the weight of the water, her dark hair dangling stringy with water.

"She just showed up, completely soaked with a little piece of paper in her hand," Edea told them. As the SeeDs went about their business, they eyed her out of the corner of their eyes. Squall took charge. He had Ultimecia to worry about, and Rinoa on his mind. Strange girls appearing out of nowhere currently had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"About the girl, Squall," Cid intervened during a conversation with Squall, who struggled to hold his composure at the mention of the distraction. "Edea and I think it's best for the lovely young lady is to join Garden. To join you."

"...why?" Squall asked. Cid pulled the same crumpled piece of paper the girl had clutched so dearly from his vest pocket and held it for Squall to examine.

"The poor girl has nothing else, Squall. She may be able to find some answers there," Cid explained.

"Is this supposed to be important to me?" Squall replied rather bluntly, growing more and more exasperated at the lack of focus on their directive at hand.

"Not exactly... but she's requested to apply to SeeD. And for this particular case..." Cid peered over Squall's shoulder at the girl with a quizzical gaze. "Edea and I believe we should accept." Squall sighed. This was preposterous. Right now, all that mattered to him was Rinoa.

"Cid, this is unnecessary right now."

"Sooner the better, Squall. Edea believes... nevermind."

"...what?" Cid turned back to Squall with a stern look.

"Edea simply believes she will be important to your cause. In one way or another." Squall watched the girl with incredulity as she stared blankly into the horizon, watching the waves of the ocean lap up against the orphanage beach shore. "Go ahead, take her back to Garden, and.. assign a mentor to her to ensure her progress be expedient."

"Cid, why can't you just admit her?"

"That's unethical, Squall, don't think such things," Cid chuckled lightly at the thought. Squall sighed again, turned and looked about the room. Unethical, he thought, like how you suddenly left your post unannounced and handed the burden down to me when the situation got rough. The first of the group to catch his eye, Zell Dincht seemed to be curiously eying the girl from a not so subtle distance. Squall beckoned to him.

Zell caught his gesture, and with a quick nod headed in the direction of the chatting two. Cid beckoned for the girl to come as well, and they met in a small group of four in the center of the stone room.

"Zell, starting now, you're to mentor this girl for SeeD admission," Squall explained shortly, his patience was growing thin. He curtly pointed at the girl, then turned on his heel, pulling Cid with him to discuss more strategies, leaving the two to chat alone.

Zell, a little dumbfounded with the new directive, looked at her inquisitively. She blinked her wide brown eyes at him as a polite smile curved along her lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, formal and calm.

"Yeah," Zell snorted as he eyed her. She flinched at the noise. An awkward pause. "What's your name?"

"Lina," she said gently in a prompt reply.

"You got a last name with that, Lina?"

Lina blinked again a couple times, her eyes rolling across the meadow in thought. Then looked to him.

"I don't know."


	2. The Deal

**The Deal**

"I can't stand him, Squall!" Lina had tried. She had really, really tried to get along with her new mentor, but he was just so rude and immature and disrespectful, and--according the her--the list went on and on. "Please, Squall, I don't know what else to do."

Squall sighed. He looked at Lina, then back to the map he'd be tracing with his rich brown eyes just a minute ago. "Look, Lina. I'm sorry, but I don't have time to deal with this, so just go, please." In fact, this was the absolute last thing on his mind, behind Rinoa's safety, Ultimecia's pending defeat, and everything in between. If Zell was being a jerk, Squall couldn't help it now.

"Okay..." Lina said, but she looked to the floor to try to conceal her sadness, conceal the feeling of being banished to her inevitable doom. "Sorry for disturbing you, Squall." Squall waved her away with a hand.

Lina wandered back from the bridge towards the library. She stared down at the tiles as she strolled along, brooding over the details of her dilemma. She was _meant_ for SeeD, she knew she was; there was just one idiot standing smack dab in the middle of her way, and his name was Zell.

Just then, she knocked into someone. "Oh, sorr-"

"Watch it!" she recognized the temperamental tone, the rude mannerisms—Lina looked up and speak of the devil, it was Zell himself. Lina felt her blood grow hot. Polite, calm, and usually cheerful, she was, but patient, she was not. "You're in my way."

"Then walk around, please," she said very calmly, then turned away from him. As she left she noticed him quivering with anger.

"You watch what you say, girl!" he yelled after her.

"You're one to speak!" Lina called back before she could stop herself. She didn't stop to think about whether or not that had even made sense, she didn't stop walking, and in fact, she started to concentrate on her steps away from him. If she could just get into the library, she's be home free! Unfortunately, she felt his presence walking right along behind her, and to her horror, she heard his footsteps follow.

"What did you say to me, Lina?"

She tried not to respond—she was already at the library's entrance—but her quick temper called back rather softly: "You're rude and impolite and you never seem to say 'thank you' or 'excuse me.'"

His ears were pink, his gaze angry and indignant, but for some reason he didn't walk away from her.

"I'm no punk." Is all he said. Lina, flustered, turned away and went into the library. To her surprise, Zell went in too, but a few steps behind her as she noticed from the tip-tap of his shoes against the tile.

Lina disregarded him and leaned down to check out the encyclopedias on the lower shelf. The first and easiest portion of her assignment was to write an essay—at least ten pages—on Garden's history and its principles, and while she doubted the actual content of the essay would be looked into very carefully, she wasn't one to cut corners. And besides, she was actually interested in Garden and its history. Secretly, in her pocket, she still kept the sheet of paper she had had in her hand the first day she found her new friends.

Somehow, she felt attachment to this little piece of paper. This little piece of paper, whose origin she could not remember--for she could not remember anything before the day the SeeDs had found her--had catapulted Lina into a new life of normalcy and routine. And she liked it. She didn't want some silly boy to stand in her way from accomplishing her normal goal for a normal life as a normal girl in an extraordinary Garden.

"Y-yeah, is that book in?" she heard Zell's voice wreck her train of thought and looked up. For some reason, he seemed less formidable now—not so tough guy and she wondered why.

Then she saw her: a frail looking girl, thin and pale, with a pretty set of brown eyes and dark brown hair braided into a low pigtail, standing shyly with a book held against her chest.

"Um... no, sorry," she said and he stayed silent. "So, um...how is the SeeD mission going?"

"Oh, um, busy. Yeah," he said. Lina hadn't been paying much attention before, but it was hard not to notice how much he was throwing any chance of the conversation going anywhere out the window. "I have barely no time at all to do stuff."

"Oh..." Lina looked up at Zell, his face was completely red and the girl looked thoroughly disappointed. Stupid boy, Lina thought as she picked up an the encyclopedia she was looking for, then _Balamb Garden, a Fruitful History_. She headed to the counter: no one was there. That's when she realized the girl that Zell was talking to was the librarian.

Lina stood at the counter, waiting for a while because she didn't want to interrupt their conversation. The girl came over a second later, she cheeks flushed, and checked Lina's books out. Lina thanked her and walked out. She realized Zell was following her yet again.

She spun on her heel and caught him at the exit. "Can I help you, Zell?"

"Aren't we partners or something?"

"You're my mentor..." she said reluctantly and headed towards the Dormitory. "I'd actually like to do this project without your help."

"What? That's insane!" he said. "It's a shitload of work." Lina flinched just because his blunt language stunned her.

"I know, but it seems like you've got your own situations to handle."

"What?"

"The librarian? You've got some work to do before you get to her," Lina said, waving at some friendly Juniors as she passed them. Zell was rushing to keep up with her pace now.

"Sadie? What the hell are you talking about?" Again, profanity where it was unnecessary. This time, Lina stopped walking and look at him. His ears were red again. It made him seem almost human, and Lina felt a little bad about being so defensive.

"She asked if you were busy, Zell! You said yes."

"...so what? I _am_ busy—what, am I supposed to lie or something?"

"That was a pass! She's interested, you should at least receive it and respond with something nicer!" Lina didn't feel like getting involved so headed away again. Maybe that would help him.

"Wait!" he called after her. "Can you help me?"

"What?" Lina wasn't sure he was even talking to her.

"Can you help me please?" Lina realized that this must be really important to him if he was lowering his guard enough to peek over its edge ask for her help. "Let's make an arrangement, I'll help you on your project if you help me learn what to say around Sadie."

"I don't want your help, though," Lina said.

"Fine. Then...I'll write you a good mentor critique," Zell said. Lina hesitated, but thought about it. She desperately did want to get into SeeD. She knew that the answers to her future, and her past must be locked somewhere within the SeeD facility. What would it hurt to sit around for an hour a week with this knuckle-head to help him out with this girl Sadie? Lina didn't see too much harm, especially if it meant a good mentor critique for her.

"Alright... deal." They shook on it.


	3. The First Day

It's starting off slow, I know, sorry! I'm almost out for the summer, just as soon as I get through this rough patch that is FINALS! Dun dun dun. So then I'll be able to update more frequently. Sorry about the delay--I actually had this one sitting in a document for a while, trying to figure out any possible way I could make it remotely more interesting. I tried my best, so take a look.

Like I've mentioned before, this story starts off slow, then starts to snowball. Which kind of reminds me of a _Twilight_ series novel--starting off slow, then snowballing a ways in. Haha, but all the while still enjoyable. In case you're wondering why I'm referring to _Twilight_ it's because I just finished all three books...and I LOVE them! Team Edward! Let me know if you read them!

Hopefully you will enjoy the simple writing in this chapter, I'm setting things up for the next few chapters.

Stay beautiful,  
loverly zee

* * *

**The First Day**

"Seifer...what are you doing here?" Lina asked. She was on her way to Zell's, and the blonde-haired caught her attention, leaning arms crossed against the railing with that familiar smug look hugging his face. Lina had to double take—was that really him? The last time they'd spotted him he was working for the sorceress—so why was he here?

"What's it look like, girl? Standing, breathing," he muttered as he feigned unfamiliarity. He swayed his chin away so his golden hair caught a ray of mellow afternoon sunshine. Lina couldn't help but become absorbed in his stunning appearance: his sharp profile, and that scar carved handsomely across his forehead.

"That's not what I meant.." Lina started, but was interrupted.

Right at that moment, Zell burst open from his room and grabbed Seifer by the collar. "The HELL you think you're doing here, Almasy! You're NOT welcome, you piece of SHIT." Zell's ears were pink, a concentrated look on his face as he pressed Seifer against the wall with all his might, but Seifer just smirked and threw Zell off nonchalantly. Lina was stunned—she had no clue what to do while the two went at it.

"Look, Chicken-Wuss. Maybe I just came to say hello," Seifer said, then very calmly turned on his heel and began to saunter away down the hall. Lina thought of the two possibilities, namely Fujin and Raijin.

"YOU WORE OUT YOUR WELCOME YEARS AGO, ASSHOLE!" Zell was shaking with anger and waving an angry fist in the air as Seifer walked away. Seifer made no reply to his comment just turned the corner and out of sight. Slowly, Zell seemed to notice Lina's existence, but changed neither his attitude nor his tone. "You here to work or what?"

"Y-yes," Lina replied, a little frightened. "That's what I'm here for."

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" Zell said, walking back into his room. His eyes were still sharp with anger, his face red. Lina followed, a little cautiously as if each step closer were a trap.

The first thing she noticed about his room was how big it was—it was twice the size of her tiny little thing, and had its very own bathroom to top it off! Now that's not very fair—and the king-size bed sitting comfortably in the middle of the room looked so inviting. Behind it sat a large window with blinds, filtering the afternoon light in dim trails of white across the carpet.

Zell's room was definitely a boy's room. It was sloppy and covered in articles of clothing—things Lina didn't want to see—hanging around on armrests and seats like they'd been slung out of boredom.

"Uh...my bad," he said, and kept her waiting at the door while he scurried around like a hurricane, grabbing things and tossing them in a general pile behind the television.

"Your room...it's so big!" was all Lina could utter.

"Yeah it is..." he said like he was stating the obvious. Lina shot him a glance, his expression had not changed from general apathy, his lips in a thin hard line.

"And your bed's so comfortable," Lina exclaimed, sitting at its edge and feeling the woolly sheets under her fingertips.

"What? You still have the cot? You gotta upgrade." Zell smirked, continuing to tidy up what he could in the short time that Lina was making herself comfortable in the corner of his enormous bed.

"Wish I had that choice," Lina muttered to herself as she pulled out a book from her large stack and began to flip through the delicate pages with her thumb.

"You know Seifer?" Zell stopped what he was doing and asked abruptly. Lina looked up, a little confused. She met Zell's hard blue eyes with her own questioning brown ones. "Seifer. You know him? You friends with him?"

"No...not really," Lina said lazily as she flipped through a few more pages. Zell seemed to be a little frustrated by the fact that Lina answered so apathetically. Apparently, the situation between him and Seifer was an important one.

"Good. He's a goddamn bastard," Zell stated, seating himself on a chair, a look of muffled irritation on his face. Lina didn't pay any mind to what he said and just kept looking at the little book in her hands. Part of him wanted her to ask why, so he could explain their longtime feud, how Seifer singled him out unjustly from a crowd, how Seifer lied to everyone in SeeD and had no reason to be here, how Seifer was a completely useless breath of air and deserved to rot in fucking hell like--

"So uh..." Zell watched as she worked, maybe it was the first time he actually noticed her presence in the room as an inconvenience to his privacy.

He watched as she pursed her lips in thought, flipping daintily through the pages with a nimble finger. Something about her struck him; he watched as she licked the tip of her finger very subtly, then turned the page, folding it back twice very smoothly, then tucked it behind her thumb.

He watched lightly, his eyes tracing her wide, curious brown eyes down to her petite lips, pressed into a thin line as she worked. His mind slipped, for just a second, and he imagined drawing her closer to him—no. He snapped out of it quick when she finally responded.

"Hm..?" She wasn't distracted, underlining important passages in the encyclopedias and dog-earring the pages for future reference. "Oh! Right, well. Um. What do you want to do about her?"

"What should I do?" Zell asked, shaking the previous thought from his mind. "You saw how I choke up while I'm around her."

"Well then relax," Lina said, but she was well absorbed in the book. Zell began to grow impatient, and tapping his foot against the carpet wasn't enough to satiate the growing feeling.

"Hey! Come on, man!" he reached over and snapped her book shut right in front of her face. She looked terribly offended, her cheeks red, her eyes sharp and glaring.

"Well whatever you do, don't do _that_ around her," she snatched the book from his hands and opened it again, muttering under her breath as she flipped to find where she had been. Lina was getting irritated and starting to think this whole thing was useless. "How often do you talk to her?"

"Uhm... whenever I go into the library, sometimes online on the forum thing," Zell answered, rubbing his arm with an uneasy hand. Lina looked up and started to notice how uncomfortable it made Zell talking about his feelings. The corners of his lips curved downward, and he looked away from her when he answered, shyly glancing back when it came time for an answer. It was actually kind of amusing.

"Have you ever told her how you feel?"

"No!!" Zell called back, ears red again. Lina smiled a little, she couldn't help it. It was kind of cute, kind of annoying who worked up he got about talking about feelings.

"Look...Zell. It's not rocket science. You like her so why don't you just ask her out. See how compatible you guys are,"

"We _will_ be compatible," he stated, absolutely determined.

"I'm not questioning whether or not you and her are compatible, so don't get all defensive! I'm just saying.. ask her out to dinner sometime." Zell thought about it for a while Lina flipped a page and sighed. This research paper was going to be tougher than she had thought. Zell looked up at her as she worked, deep in thought about what she'd just said, his brow crinkled into a hard line.

"Okay," he finally said. Lina looked up; she could see the concentration thinking had left on his face, in his serious eyes and knitted brow. She'd almost forgotten what she'd said to him to make him look so serious. "I'll ask her out, but how?"

"Uh...I don't know? First of all, where would you take her?" Lina tried to walk him through the thought process.

"Umm..." he looked flustered. Lina joked in her mind that all this thinking might just be a little too much for him to take. She smiled at the thought, but tried not to let him see. He did anyway. "What? You smile really randomly."

"I _like_ smiling," Lina said. "Is that a problem?"

"Uh..." Zell sat there, dumbfounded at her question. Did she really expect him to answer it? He sat in silence as she stared at him with hard defensive eyes. She sighed.

"Well, make up your mind about that _and_ about where you're going to take her," she said, getting to her feet. She was tired of this weird mind game he seemed to be playing. It wasn't an inviting game.

"What, you're leaving?" his voice sounded offended, but that didn't stop her.

"Yes. I'm going to do research where I feel a little more welcome."

"What?! I don't make you feel welcome?"

"Well, no. Not the least bit. I'll see you later," Lina said. She gathered her things, ignored Zell's appalled expression, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and with that—walked away. Zell watched her go.

Later that day, Lina sat with Selphie in Selphie's room. The two girls had fallen into a regular routine of sitting around and talking about absolutely nothing and everything in the late afternoon before getting dinner from the Cafeteria. Selphie was the first of the SeeDs who had really extended a helping hand to Lina shortly after the two parties had discovered each other. The others were not so easy to trust the strange girl who could not remember. "So how are things with the project going?" Lina groaned.

"It's an absolute nightmare. Zell and I are complete polar opposites," Lina sighed. "He's loud and rude and frowns a lot, and I like to smile and poke fun at things." Selphie suppressed a giggle, and Lina stared at her like she was absurd. Selphie just flashed her emerald green eyes in Lina's direction.

"You know what they say about opposites attracting," Selphie said in a whisper. Lina rolled her eyes and stared in her direction; then, a quiet little smirk crept on her playful lips.

"Oh, I had no idea you and Irvine were opposites?" Lina grinned and Selphie jumped up in surprise. The two broke out laughing, Selphie chasing Lina around the room with a goose down pillow.

Meanwhile, Zell walked with Selphie's "very opposite" Irvine Kinneas down the hall towards the cafeteria, the two bumping into each other in the hallway right before dinner. Zell wanted to go early to get first call on those hot dogs that always seemed to disappear fast. Irvine's intentions for arriving early were to see if he could attract any of the ladies in the cafeteria.

"This girl is fucking insane," Zell muttered, still in a bad mood from having to think so much about what he wanted to do about Sadie, as well as the very brief meeting he'd endured with the girl he was supposed to mentor just earlier.

"Maybe she likes you," Irvine said, not really paying attention—it was just his canon response to everything. What he really had his mind wrapped around was how hot Selphie looked today in her cute little halter top and jean shorts, and how these girls in the cafeteria couldn't possibly compare.

"'Like' as in she wants to slit my throat and leave me to die in the woods? Yeah, definitely," Zell said, sarcastic.

"Whatever, man," Irvine shrugged. "At least she's nice to look at." Zell shrugged.

"Ya...I guess so," Zell sighed. "There are more important things to worry about anyway."

"Like how we're going to attack Ultimecia?" Irvine took a blind guess, recalling the sniper mission he'd attempted months ago.

"No. Like how the hell I'm gonna get a hotdog with that huge line forming!" Zell yelled and ran off to stand in line.


	4. Frustration

Sorry. Um. Things start to get a little more interesting next chapter.

Not to say that this one isn't attractive. It is--in a very mellow sense, I guess. The reason why I keep saying that these few chapters are boring is because I'm really not enjoying writing them. I'm looking forward to writing the next ones though, because finally--there's a connection(s) made, as you will see in this chapter, and now I can **finally** build on it.

To the subscribers, SORRY! Hang on for one more chapter. This has a deeper compelling plotline, I promise. It starts with defeating Ultimecia, so watch out for it.

* * *

**Frustration**

Restless.

Lina had been restless for a while now, which explained the manner in which she plucked the arms of the Grat and with them, beat it over the head. Restless, indeed. In the Training Center, Lina vented the stress this stupid project—which was taking way longer than expected— had inflicted on her. Not to mention, the frustration she felt every waking moment not remembering anything before she'd come here. The Grat lay unconscious on the ground now and Lina walked away, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

She'd never felt more alone.

Her memory had not returned though Dr. Kadowaki in the Garden Infirmary had suggested waiting it out. "Memories can recover," she had told Lina, and though Lina knew it was a long shot, she still had hope. So far the only images she could recall where those she saw when she closed her eyes, and in her dreams they crept into her subconscious: a large stone temple forested by pine trees from every side, and thick, full vines, running along the north wall, and a pair of thing gold hoops her conscious told her were bracelets sitting on a mahogany table.

The images meant nothing to her. Besides _frustration_.

Lina's usually cheerful disposition had temporarily disappeared as her lack of sleep worsened. Now, she was restless.

Sleep did not come easily and the only other form of time spent that was useful in mitigating stress was in the Training Center, beating the crap out of Grats and Bite Bugs and other creepy crawlers that came her way.

Lina headed for the exit, done with the day's work, and trying to ignore the hollow inanition that bit at her chest. She heard footsteps in front of her, moving in her direction and looked up to see none other than Zell just walking in. The whole encounter would've been a relatively peaceful moment; they could've just gone on with their lives if he hadn't said anything, but that was not the type of person Zell was.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded like the Training Center was his territory.

"What's it look like?" Lina muttered before she could stop herself, the restlessness was apparent in her voice. Zell looked at her closely, obviously not noticing the weariness in her eyes or her movements.

"Want to go for a few rounds?" Zell asked, punching the air with his fists clenched.

"No," Lina responded. He seemed like he was actually trying to get along with her for once, and she appreciated the endeavor, but was much to tired to take him up on his offer. "I think I'm good," she said, and was about to turn away until it popped it into her mind, "Hey, did you ask her out yet?"

His ears suddenly turned a brilliant red.

"No...I'll... do it," he struggled with himself.

"Just say it. It's not that hard. A couple of words and then it's over and you'll be happy.," Lina shrugged and waved with the back of her hand as she walked away. Zell stood, still struggling with his subconscious. So many things were difficult about what she'd just said—the manner in which she asked felt like a obligation, and a _challenge_, and her wave goodbye was apathetic and almost infuriating.

Fine. He'd show _her._

He didn't like being told what to do, but it must be done. He walked right out of the training Center from where he came, and down the halls to the library, getting quietly more frustrated with each step. Then he saw her familiar small figure in a blue skirt and flowery tank top sitting by the check-out counter. He felt his face go red, but Lina's words resonated in his mind and compelled his footsteps forward. "Sadie, hi."

"Oh, Zell!" she stood to her feet immediately, her face turning into a deep reddish color. Zell watched as she straightened herself out—and for some reason her eyes were watering as if she'd been crying.

"Listen uh...what are you doing Saturday?" her cheeks went into an even deeper red, her eyes wide with anticipation. Zell was afraid they'd never convert back to normal skin color.

"Uh...well...nothing! Nothing at all! _Why_?" She bit her lip as she watched Zell carefully. He rubbed a nervous hand to the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if...you'd like to go...get dinner with me." why was this so difficult? He was Zell Dincht, Mr. Confident, and for some reason he felt so stupid standing in front of her. He could hear Lina in his head, _Just say it. It's not that hard. A couple of words and then it's over and you'll be happy_. He felt the challenge again--it must be done.

"Are-aren't you SeeDs...on your mission?" she asked, unable to contain her excitement in the hurried tone of her voice.

"No," he said bluntly. In response Sadie's lips curled up into a small frown. "I mean...we're kind of taking a break to settle things...before we go after the sorceress."

"Oh!" Sadie smiled suddenly, something so new that it startled Zell at first, and then her face settled into that wide-eyed stare he was so familiar with. "Well, I'd _love_ to! I mean...yes, definitely."

"Cool..." Zell said, "Um...Saturday at seven?"

"Yes, I mean, that sounds good," she said and Zell nodded. The two of them stood there for a very awkward moment.

"Okay... I'll come by, see ya," Zell said very quickly through his teeth then jetted out of there, feeling the redness still swimming around in his cheeks. He hurried back to his room and waited an hour or so for his "appointment" with Lina to work on her mentored project.

--

Lina came into his room, unsuspecting of his suddenly cheerful disposition, the same research books held close to her chest. Zell was really excited to break her the good news.

"Hey, you cleaned up a bit?" Lina joked as she wobbled in and sat on the edge of the bed like she had done yesterday.

"You caught me at a bad time yesterday," Zell chuckled; the chime in a usually rough voice was what gave his good mood away. "But anyway! I asked her out!"

"Hey! Congratulations, you set a time and date?" Lina tried to make her voice sound enthusiastic. It was a struggle through her growing exhaustion.

"Duh."

"Cool, I guess you're on the right track then," she sighed and flipped open a book, fighting heavy eyelids. Zell watched her, a strange feeling growing in his chest—he wanted Lina to pay attention to _him_ and _his_ accomplishment, not those stupid books.

"Well, what do I do next?" Lina fought off a yawn while Zell muttered on about the details of how it had happened, absorbed in his own little fantasy world. When he finally finished, Lina found the energy to answer his question.

"Take her out to a nice restaurant and get to know her, you know ask her some questions and find out what she likes," Lina explained, looking down at her books while she spoke. "If it turns out well, which I'm sure it will, then you guys can plan on going on another date by the end of the fir—"

"Huh?" Lina stared up at him. He wasn't even paying attention. Something inside of her suddenly _snapped_.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked, incredulous.

"Kind of," he shrugged, being completely truthful.

"You're impossible," she muttered, the anger burning in her bones. She tried as hard as she could to control it, but there was no sleep or rest to back up her efforts, and the restlessness tangled with her thoughts. "I don't have time to sit here and waste my life here while you disrespect me and use me like a tool. Once you're done getting your girl and that mentor report is signed and turned in I'm out of here."

"Calm down, _geez_," Zell muttered, obviously not taking it very seriously, which set Lina off even more. She got to her feet. Zell was taken aback, the shock written all over his wide eyes.

"No! I can't," Lina half-yelled, frustrated. "I don't know what I'm doing here, listening to your problems! I have so much to worry about myself! And I can't freaking sleep! And these dreams, what the hell do they mean!" She looked up and saw that Zell looked somewhat amused by her words. Then, a mischievous grin curled up onto his lips. She prepared herself. His response would surely set her off again and she compiled as much self-control as she had on her at that moment.

"Swear," he said simply.

"What??" she asked, shocked, her tense stance loosening a little. She was expecting him to say something dreadfully enraging. What did he mean?

"Swear!" he repeated, grinning. Lina looked to see if he was joking, but the amusement danced around his blue eyes just as the seriousness did. "Just say 'I fucking hate everything!' you'll feel better, I promise," Zell explained, throwing his arms up to imitate how she should perform this task.

"No! I don't need to be... _barbaric_ to feel better. I just need to—"

"It's not _'barbaric'_ it's just stress relief. Just say it. Say 'Zell, you piece of shit! I fucking hate you!' Just do it, I won't take it to heart!"

"I'm fine without—"

"What, are you scared or something?" Zell said very quickly, and when he saw Lina started to retort, he cut her off again, "Too proper and shit to stoop to my level? 'Cause I'm such a horrible person and use _'profane'_ words all the time and get away with being a filthy-mouthed bastard?"

"Zell, shut the fuck up!" Lina yelled, without thinking. She suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth. Zell, blue eyes wide in shock, started laughing. Her eyes were wide with horror as he laughed even harder than he had been. He face was going red! Lina couldn't help but smile too. Then, seeing his reaction as he gasped for air and pounded a fist against the table with one hand and tried to hide his laugh with the other, she had to join in too on the hysterical laughter.

They looked up at each other, their eyes full of glee and in that one moment, she felt the spark, the connection. He was so _human_ in that moment, the laughter convulsing his posture and the tenderness in his eyes. In that same moment, Zell realized the same thing; he saw past her defenses for that second and saw _Lina_, giggling fiercely, eyes waned into a brilliant half-moon smile. He almost blushed when he looked away abruptly—like he'd peeked at something secret he wasn't sure he was allowed to see.

"Okay," he said suddenly, embarrassed. Lina's smile faded at the defensive look in his eyes. She had thought she was finally getting along with her mentor. "I'll tell you how it goes." He stood up immediately and opened the door for her to leave, his face turned in the opposite direction. Lina's jaw dropped. She didn't understand why he wasn't looking at her and why he was forcing her out. "See ya."

"Are you serious?!" Lina asked. She'd just got here, she struggled to pick up her books.

"Yea," he muttered, waiting for her to leave.

"What, are you scared of me or something?!" she yelled as she snatched up the last book and walked out the door quickly, "Jerk!" she called as she ran out.

Scared? Maybe he was. Zell stood by the door still and shut it slowly, thinking to himself what exactly had just happened. He'd felt _close_ to Lina. _Never_ had he felt _close_ to _anyone_. So, yes. He was scared. He didn't know why, but it terrified him. He sighed and headed down to Irvine's room.

--

Later that day, Lina walked down the hallway, smiling wearily to herself at the abundant life everywhere, the doors in the corridor almost all open, the students shuffling in and out of room and laughing, telling jokes. She was on her way to Selphie's room now, but she stopped; she suddenly heard her name, but not directed at her; it seemed it was in conversation.

"I think I pissed Lina off," the first voice said. Lina suddenly realized that it was Zell's distinct gruff voice.

"Now why'd you go and do that, kid?" she thought about the voice for a second and finally matched its charming tone with Irvine's face in her mind. "Weren't you two already going at it?"

"Yeah, but we were getting along for a while," Lina heard Zell mutter. "I got her to swear. It was the funniest shit I've ever seen and we were both laughing...but...I kicked her out fast." So he _did_ want her to leave. Anger swelled again against her shell.

"Why? You know... I love it when Selphie laughs," he mumbled to himself, mostly.

"I don't know..." she heard Zell mutter to himself. "I felt bad..."

Lina didn't need to hear anymore. She walked right on past the open doorway like she'd never heard a single word, then jumped into Selphie's room, angry. Selphie could see her frustration, and knew it had to do with her new mentor.

"What's wrong?" Selphie was sitting at the edge of her bed, a stuffed teddy bear clasped tightly against her stomach.

"He's at Irvine and he's talking about how he wanted me out of his room because he... felt bad or something about getting along with me."

"He felt bad?" Selphie didn't seem to understand. Lina didn't either though.

"Whatever, I don't even want to think about him!" she yelled, crossing her arms and setting herself at the edge of the Selphie's desk.

"Maybe he means he felt bad for kicking you out," Selphie tried to reason.

"Yeah, right," Lina muttered. "And pigs fly." Selphie chuckled quietly to herself and held the stuffed teddy bear out in front of her face. "That's a cute stuffed animal. Where'd you get it from?" Selphie grinned.

"I came back to my room and it was sitting here on my desk with a little rose next to it. I don't know what to make out of it," she smiled dreamily to herself. Lina grinned.

"Hey, while they were talking, I heard Irvine say something about how he likes your smile," Lina grinned at her. Selphie's face lit up immediately, she bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide it, but Lina knew she'd just made her day. "It's probably from him."

"Do you really think so?? Do you think he's at the Cafeteria now?" she asked, glancing quickly at the clock. "Come on, I want to go say hi to him before all those other girls crowd around him!" She stood up quickly, dragging a laughing Lina by the arm out of the room.

"It's not like he cares about those other girls anyway!" Lina sang as Selphie shushed her and pulled her along. Lina followed, forgetting all about her mentor.


	5. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer:** The characters. I don't own them! Square-Enix does. sigh...

* * *

**Breaking Point**

Zell was the life of the party. At least, so he thought.

He stumbled around, light as air, red cup in hand, greeting anyone he recognized with a loud yelp and a sloppy hug. This was the best idea anyone had had in ages. At least that's what he kept telling everyone, and after a while he really believed himself. Irvine Kinneas was turning a year older tomorrow, and earlier this morning, he decided he was tired of just that—_just_ turning a year older. On a whim, he called everyone in Garden he had met, and told them to come to his temporary room that conjoined with Zell's at around nine-ish—there would be music and gossip. Oh, and he told them all to bring drinks.

So that's what they did.

And that's exactly why Zell felt so fine tonight, floating around the room. Until he bumped arms with Lina.

"Oh, sorry," she said automatically, when Zell knocked into her. Her gazed turned upward and the apologetic look on her face faded. "Hi Zell."

"Lina!" he exclaimed, his voice loud and merry. "Wha-where were you today?" Lina took only a second to register that he was talking about their previously arranged agreement to meet every day for her "mentored" project. Of course, that was _before_ Zell acted so strange the day before.

_Lina sat in her room staring at the clock. It was already fifteen minutes past four. Fifteen minutes past her supposed meeting with Zell. She was still bitter with him after their previous encounters. There was no point in going. Lina remembered his face, how he'd shut off completely—she didn't need to stand for that. He didn't like her. She knew it. He could try to hide it, but his rudeness and lackluster attitude towards their "meetings," if you could call them that, showed how he truly felt about her. He didn't care. So why should she?_

Lina nervously folded her hands, trying to form the most neutral response she could off the tip of her tongue. "Well, I, uh, guess I didn't think you'd want me to come over," Lina explained. Zell noticed how her hands were laced in front of herself, no drink in hand, and always so calm and polite. He wished she wouldn't. More than anything, he just wanted to see her let loose, throw back a drink, and enjoy the party. It'd be amusing, he thought.

"Yeah, well, I was expecting you," he said, his tone biting and angry. "You can't just go 'round breaking arrangements like that."

"Oh, I'm… sorry to have disappointed you. I had more important plans than sit around and watch you pretend to 'help' me without lifting a finger," Lina said slowly, emphasizing the word "help" with air quotes. She didn't care what he thought anymore. He was toying with her last nerve. "It didn't occur to me that the very thought of me might not actually repel you. So sorry," she continued, an obvious edge of sarcasm in her "apology."

"Oh, you wanna get all smart on me now?" he said, the humor in his voice was quickly diminishing. He took a step towards her so that they were closely face to face now. Lina could feel his hot breath on her skin, could smell the sweet, bitter taste of alcohol. Zell felt his temper rising uncontrollably. Never had someone dared to speak to him like this. He didn't care that she was a girl. He'd throw the punch. He felt the urge boiling in his blood. Lina was being rude, and she knew it. "I swear I'm gonna..."

"What, Zell!? You swear you'll _what_?" exclaimed Lina. She was tired. Tired of him, tired of _this_. Tired of these petty arguments. And above all, tired of his aggressive attitude, his _need_ to be correct, his _need_ to win an argument. Why couldn't he just walk away? Didn't he know this was hard for her too? Didn't he understand? Or was he too blind to notice? "I'd rather be completely honest," Lina sighed, pressing her mouth into a thin line. She was determined. She needed to get to the bottom of this. "Why did you run from me yesterday?"

"Maybe I'm _scared_ of you," he mocked. Zell felt the anger curl up along his lips. "I know jack shit about you. It scares the shit outta me, so just stay the hell away, you freak." He glared into Lina's eyes with deep intensity. The alcohol pulsed through his system. To make it worse, she was pushing all the wrong buttons to find her answers. Screw courtesy! She had crossed the line.

Lina watched his blue eyes with equal fervor. That's when he lost it. The burning, uncontrollable rage brimming at his lips manifested in words, sharp and unedited, "_You _don't even know you. You don't even _know_ if you have a last name."

Lina didn't say anything at first, just stood there, all amusement quickly draining from her bright brown eyes. What had started as harmless banter now became a personal attack. Her defenses shattered.

But Zell didn't stop.

"Hell, you're _pathetic_, walkin' around Garden like you have a cause. People act nice to you because they _feel bad_ that you don't know jack shit. They feel _sorry_ for you. And so do I."

Bam. He had pulled the trigger and his aim was flawless. They stood, facing each other, for a long time: two individuals, columns that stood on opposite ends of each other, one—Lina—finally crumbling and ready to fall.

Finally she spoke.

"You...feel _sorry_ for me?" she asked, but didn't need a reply. She finally tore her eyes away from him and looked away, as if searching for something, for justification. Tears welled in her eyes. "Is that all you have to say?" she choked, blinking away the tears. It wasn't her fault she couldn't _remember_. It wasn't her fault she didn't _know_—that she wasn't blessed that luxury. But Zell had made her feel at fault anyway.

Suddenly, Zell didn't feel so "fine" anymore. The way her eyes burned into his heart made him feel something he hadn't felt in ages, something no amount of alcohol could assuage: regret.

"Lina...I...didn't mean that..." he started.

She pushed passed him before he could stop her, dashing towards the exit. He watched her sprint towards the door, her hands to her face. He didn't pursue her; he was frozen in his place. Zell felt sick. Sick with what he had said. Sick with himself. And he hated himself for it.

He _knew_ the cure to this sickness. He had to do the one thing he hated doing, the one thing he swore he'd never bother himself with again: apologize.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, it's a short chapter, but I will be updating VERY soon! The next chapter will be lengthier! Please R&R!

cerespallas - haha psfft! Zell all the way :D! I kinda like making him a serious boy, show the pieces of him the game only skims through... okay, at least that's what I tell myself in my head!

Again, updating VERY soon, R&R!


	6. New Impressions

**Disclaimer: **All character belong to Square-Enix...still.

Anyway, significant, long post, like I promised. :) R&R

* * *

**New Impressions**

The next morning came in the afternoon. The attendees of last night rose late after sun had already climbed through the clouds and brightened the sky to an ocean blue. It seemed the only ones out and about earlier than noon were Selphie, Lina, Squall, and Rinoa. Squall and Rinoa were obviously sitting somewhere secluded and discussing their next step—time compression, maybe.

Lina and Selphie on the other hand, were doing something much more productive, but less necessary with their time. They were planning.

Sure, the party Irvine had unexpectedly thrown for himself was fun. Lots of people attended, but Selphie wanted to do something a little more personal. She and Lina had sat, determined, in Selphie's room since ten in the morning (it was early for them) throwing around ideas, but nothing seemed to satisfy Selphie. Finally, they'd come up with a perfect plan that incorporated not only Irvine's birthday and predilection of being social, but Selphie's mild obsession for planning.

They would throw a small dance party, with only their closer friends, and no other girls would be invited besides from their smaller group as to not draw Irvine's attention away from his star lady of the night: Selphie herself. Well, it wasn't said aloud, but it was understood.

"Dress?" Lina asked. "Casual, semi-formal, black tie?" Selphie scrunched up her nose.

"It should seem like we tried, so let's say semi-formal," she scribbled something down on a piece of paper, but Lina saw the furtive smile on her face.

"You just want to see him dressed nicely, huh?" Lina grinned.

"Oh, Lina, shush," Selphie blushed, but Lina didn't try to hide her smile. "Don't tell me you wouldn't want to see any of the guys 'done up' for just one night. Even Zell." Immediately, Selphie caught Lina's grimace.

"Whateveeer, maybe Squall and Irvine, but I'll keep my eyes away from Irvine, promise. He's all for _you_ tonight," Lina said quickly to cover for her reaction, giving her a wink to make it convincing. Selphie, who'd been sprawled out across the carpet sat up to face Lina, sitting on Selphie's bed, back to the wall.

"Hey, hey, do you think he likes me?" Selphie asked shyly, her eyes wide with hope. Lina laughed out loud, a hearty full laugh.

"Selphie! Stupidest question you've ever asked," Lina joked, her cheerful laughter filling the room with a marvelous ring. Selphie blushed.

Selphie giggled quietly to herself as she scribbled something down on her notepad. Lina smiled and closed her eyes. She didn't have to see to know that Selphie was undoubtedly doodling Irvine's name in the margin and drawing hearts around it with great pleasure. In many ways, Selphie and Lina were a lot alike. They both smiled more often than necessary, laughed loud and heartily, and had cheerful dispositions that could light up a room.

The only difference was that Selphie was loud and energetic, ready to wear her feelings on her sleeve. However, Lina held her cheerfulness beneath her skin, as if _her_ feelings were shrunken into her careful posture, or folded underneath her hands in her lap.

"Soooo...," Selphie started. "What happened with Zell?" Lina frowned. She knew there was no use in trying to shy away from the subject with Selphie because Selphie'd just badger her until she finally let something slip.

"He's an asshole, that's what happened," Lina muttered. Selphie rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something you haven't _already said_, Lina," Selphie grinned. Selphie had no hard feelings towards her fellow SeeD, but she had sympathy for her friend. Those two just did not get along, it seemed.

"It's...he just said some really hurtful things last night," Lina finally said.

"So...you _don't_ like him then?"

"SELPHIE!!" Lina exclaimed. "I never did!! I don't even want to _look at him_! Just the thought of him makes me _sick_." Selphie didn't say anything, just kept her mouth shut and didn't inquire anymore; instead she focused on her little doodling, still smiling quietly to herself. It seemed that whatever had happened, any hope left for the two of them ever cooperating had finally simmered down and disappeared.

"Heeey, well I mean I'm still inviting him to Irvy's thing tonight!" Lina sat up.

"Did you just say '_Irvy_?' DO YOU GUYS ALREADY HAVE _NICKNAMES!?_" Lina's face immediately lit up. Selphie blushed.

"HEEY! Just!! LINA! WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!!" Selphie threw a pillow at Lina, but she blocked it and kept her smile up on her cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" Selphie called. Lina fell onto her side, giggling and whispering, "Selphie and _Irvy_ sitting in a tree!" The door was immediately flung open.

"Hey Seph!" it was Zell. Lina was stiff. She immediately sat up in her place and curled her legs against her chest. She thought, maybe she could shrink up into a ball and disappear, but it was too late. "Oh, hi Lina." Lina didn't say anything, just turned her head slightly away from his direction. It was more a reflex than anything. "Seph! Irvine told me to give you this. He said take care of it." Lina heard Selphie squeal and looked up to see Selphie jump and snatch a familiar cowboy hat out of Zell's hands.

"OH MY GOD!! I ASKED TO BORROW THIS THE OTHER DAY! YAY! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She said all in one loud yelp. She plopped it right on top of her head and ran to the bathroom to check it out in the mirror. In her excitement she had forgotten about Lina's fight with Zell, and accidentally left the two less than arms length away from each other.

Zell looked at Lina who was still sitting with her legs clutched against her chest, but a very bright smile on her lips for Selphie's sake. Then, she suddenly sensed him watching her, and her smile faded into an expressionless line.

"Lina," he said. She turned her head slightly towards him and gripped her legs tighter. It still stung. His insults were still heavy in her heart. "Can we talk?"

"No," she murmured. "I'd rather not."

"Come on," he insisted. "Just one minute."

"It's not an issue of time, I'd just rather not talk to you," she curled her fingers into fists.

"Lina." She looked up at him. He stood completely still in the doorway, arms crossed. He did not smile, he did not move. He was, for once, being serious. "Please. Can I talk to you for a minute?" _Please_, he had said. That's probably the word that got Lina. She looked at his misty blue eyes. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he looked like he meant it.

Wordlessly, Lina got on her feet and followed him through the doorway. The two of them stood outside in the secluded hall. Lina folded her arms across her chest and stared away from him, down the hall. No signs of weakness, she told herself, even though just covering her chest was a subtle form of defense. Lina sighed. Why was she here? She finally looked back at him and was shocked. He looked so sad, so...human.

"I'm listening," she said, calm in an attempt to keep composed. Zell sighed.

"What I said last night, I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his feet. "I...I feel really bad. It was out of line and I'm sorry." He raised his eyes to meet hers, but she didn't look assuaged. Her face was pale, a small frown on her lips. "I...just think, since I'm your mentor, we should keep our relationship on good terms."

"So... you're apologizing because," Lina started, then breathed, "you feel _obligated_?"

"No, no," Zell struggled with himself. "It sounds bad when you put it that way."

"That's what it sounds like."

"Well that's not what it is," he spat. Lina was stunned, she shrunk a little where she stood. "Look Lina, I don't usually..._apologize_ for things. When I say I'm sorry, I really mean it. I shouldn't have done that, _said_ that."

"I appreciate it, Zell," Lina smiled a little for him to see, but it still stung. Maybe, just maybe though, things would be okay between them. "Selphie's throwing a semi-formal dance party for Irvine tonight in the Quad. I'll...I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, okay," he murmured, sure that she was just trying to get rid of him. "I'll see you." He rubbed his head as he walked away, feeling unwelcome. Lina stood for a second by herself, caught completely off guard. A part of her still didn't trust him, and the other part of her wanted to try. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. This weight in her chest felt unbearable, heavy but empty. If only she could _remember_.

She shrugged it off for now. There was no use in pushing what wasn't there. Lina headed back into Selphie's room to find Selphie cheerfully standing in front of the mirror, twisting this way and that to get a good glimpse of how the hat looked on her head. Lina giggled; she knew Selphie liked the hat.

"I'm wearing it tonight! I don't care what anyone says about a dress and a cowboy hat! I love it I love it I LOVE IT!" Selphie cheered. Lina laughed again. She'd completely forgotten, she hadn't any clothes for the occasion tonight. And it was almost as if Selphie had read her mind. "Shopping! For dresses, let's GO!" Selphie leapt up and pulled Lina out of the room. The details of what had happened would spill along the way.

--5--

The Quad was lightly decorated, streamers hanging off the elegant marble pillars, small round tables sitting around the center of the room and a snack bar. Even so, Selphie had outdone herself, just for tonight, shopping included. Selphie was the center of attention tonight—along with Irvine of course—wearing a canary yellow spaghetti strap dress that fell right above her knees, and of course, Irvine's trademark cowboy hat. She danced around the room, chatting with everyone—especially Irvine. Her eyes never left his.

Zell showed up to Irvine's party about ten minutes late which was just enough time for the party to get started. He found his way to the snack bar and situated himself close to the punch bowl. His eyes wandered nonchalantly around the room until they fell on Lina.

Wearing a flowing white strapless dress that dangled about her knees with her hair in gentle curls about her shoulder blades, Lina looked surreal. Her steps were light as she walked around the room, smiling and greeting everyone she saw. In a sense, Lina was co-hosting the party, since it was her and Selphie that had teamed up with everything—decorations, location, food, and music. The usual band was playing, an informal waltz and some couples had already hit the dance floor.

Earlier, Zell had noticed Rinoa and Squall already graced the floor with their gentle waltz, but for some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off Lina. When she smiled, a soft glow seemed to radiate off her skin, and when she laughed, the room felt lighter. It was pleasant watching her bounce all over the room; and though subconsciously he questioned his motives, he didn't even try to shake these thoughts away.

Lina, on the other hand, paid no particular attention to Zell. She was enjoying herself thoroughly. She'd been around with these people long enough to finally be able to talk, to make herself feel at home, with an odd sort of family. It was while she was talking with Rinoa that she finally found something to assume peculiar. They stood in the corner of the large room, joking and giggling.

"Squall looks absolutely content," Lina hinted and Rinoa sighed playfully.

"Well, it seems to be Irvine and Selphie's night," Rinoa smiled. "Wish they'd just admit it!!"

"Hey, they're not the only ones flying under the radar as of now," Lina nudged her and Rinoa blushed. Sure, she and Squall weren't unofficial, but wasn't it more than obvious? Squall, who had been standing awkwardly by the snack bar with Zell finally came over to Rinoa's side and pinned on his face a flat smile. He had things to worry about, like Ellone and time compression, and it wasn't easy for him to just let it go for one night, even for Irvine's sake.

"Excuse me, Lina," Squall mumbled, pulling Rinoa away.

"Of course," Lina smiled her bright smile and let the two wander away. Then, Lina stood for just a second—she felt like she was being watched. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw him—standing off into the distance, arms crossed and frowning. Lina turned her head just a second to look, past the dance floor, past the snack bar, completely unaware of Zell, and to the last pillar in the room. There, she saw him, blonde hair, menacing scar, and sharp green eyes focused on no one in the room but her. "Seifer," she breathed.

Lina watched as he smirked at her, then sauntered away from the scene, unseen by anyone but herself. She felt compelled to follow him, and so, the smile gone from her face, she began to walk straight towards where he had been, paying no attention to anything around her. Why? She had to know. Why was _Seifer_ here? Was he spying for the sorceress? This could be trouble. She had to know. It was the only thing absorbing her attention when suddenly someone grabbed her arm and snapped her out of her trance.

She looked up; it was Zell and he looked concerned.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She looked at him, confused.

"I just...saw Seifer," she couldn't think to say anything else. She pointed to where he had been, across the room. "He was standing right there." Zell swung his head around, but there was no one there. He rushed out to where she had pointed; Lina followed. The two of them pushed past the party and the marble columns to the young trees sprouting just outside the Quad. Though it was dark, there was no sound, no movement; no one was there. "I swear I saw him; he was looking right at me."

"Well, he's not welcome," Zell muttered, then turned around and grabbed Lina's wrist. She flinched at his touch, but didn't make a sound as he pulled her back through the brush and into the party again. Suddenly, Lina remembered why his presence still made her ache inside and broke free of his grasp. He didn't seem to notice. He turned around abruptly and met her face to face. "If you see him, do _not_ follow him alone."

"Uhm...okay..." she murmured. She finally got a chance to look at him; he had on a light blue dress shirt and black slacks, and for the quick second she got to look at him, she thought he looked rather handsome. His eyes lightened.

"Let's dance," he said quickly. Lina was shocked.

"Wha? With me?" she asked. "No, no...I should go talk to people...you should ask uh, someone else." Zell looked around the room.

"Everyone's dancing," he said bluntly.

"Well, yeah, but I mean there's Quist--" Lina started, stuttering and beckoning towards the blonde on the other side of the room.

"Quis is talking with Nida," he cut her off, looking shortly in their direction. "You really hate me that much?" His eyes were imploring.

"No, no, no!" Lina retorted quickly. "It's just..." Zell was surprised when she started blushing. "I can't dance."

"Oh. It's easy!" He grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her onto the dance floor. She squealed, but he pretended he didn't hear it. He dragged her along into the center of the room then stopped abruptly so that she almost fell into him. He caught her by the shoulders and stood her up straight. Before she could object, he put her hand around his shoulder, wrapped a hand around her waist and gently took her other hand in his.

Lina flushed red.

"Follow my lead," he directed as he counted quietly, "one, two three. One, two, three." He looked up at her face, skewed in concentration, eyes focused on her feet. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny, am I doing it wrong?" she looked up at him. She was surprised to see his eyes following hers so closely.

"No," he smiled. "You're fine. You're a fast learner." Lina smiled, a little half-hearted; she felt strange to be this close to him. It did give her a chance to get a closer look at him. To see his eyes she had to tilt her chin up a bit, but she saw that the features about his face which she had thought harsh and obtrusive were softer, and that tattoo that'd she'd thought intimidating looked artsy, pleasant even, under the light. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she murmured. Then, "that's a cool tattoo."

"Thanks, not many people appreciate it," his lips curled into a little smirk. She smiled back at him; it was nice not fighting for once. He watched her smile; he'd been watching it all night and he realized, it wasn't the same glowing smile he'd seen when she laughed with the other guests. It was a much more mild smile that only touched the edges of her lips. His tone deepened, "Lina... you're not still mad, are you?" Her smile faded completely.

"Not..._mad_," she admitted. She took a deep breath; she couldn't believe she was even admitting this to Zell. "It's...not my fault I can't remember anything, Zell. I _wish_ more than anything I could, but I just have to deal with it, one step at a time." He nodded and was quiet for a second, the two of them spinning around the dance floor.

"Sorry," he mumbled again. Lina smiled a full smile; they'd finally broken the barrier. He smiled back. For some reason, with Lina, he didn't feel embarrassed or ashamed to apologize.

"Hey, isn't your date with Sadie tomorrow?" Lina tried to make small talk to continue their light conversation.

"Oh, yeah...it is," he said, his words slow. He hadn't forgotten, just...hadn't paid attention to it.

"You excited?"

"Eh," he shrugged. "I guess I'm nervous, I can't really tell."

"You'll do great," Lina ensured him. "Just act like you are now; she'll fall head over heels." Zell nodded, but he didn't know how to take that comment. How was he acting now differently than he ever acted? He still felt like the same, brash dude he always was.

"What you said the other day, Lina," Zell started. "You asked me if it was a problem that you like to smile." Lina looked a little confused, she didn't always remember what remarks she'd used as retorts, but Zell seemed to remember. He seemed to struggle a little with himself before he let his words roll out in a deep tone, "It's not. I like it."

At that moment, the music ceased, and the two drew together. For just that second, he held her close and suddenly felt his breath stop. Lina flushed red at his touch. She looked up and found his eyes still watching her, his cheeks just as red.

"Yeah, so...I'll see you later," she said to break the moment.

"Yeah, thanks for the dance," he replied and the two of them quickly pulled away. Lina had been frightened. In that moment, she looked up and saw the one feature she'd missed while they were dancing, his lips, neither thin nor thick, but just _perfect_. And she had felt the pull in his eyes, in the closeness of his face. She had been frightened, and he'd felt the same.

The rest of the evening passed without specific significance. Lina wandered about the room, socializing and chatting with everyone; meanwhile, Zell did the same, stationed at the snack bar. Occasionally they would pass each other and smile timidly, but otherwise, the night was about Irvine—and Selphie, prancing around in Irvine's cowboy hat.

They sang him happy birthday, sat down and ate cake, and opened presents. Cowboy boots, gun polish, and a picture of Selphie and Irvine together that Selphie had secretly doctored. It was originally a picture of Irvine with his many suitors, but it just so happened that Lina helped Selphie cut it down to just the two of them. No one had to know, really.

Soon after, the crowd was exhausted, and everyone went their separate ways.

--

Nervous, no. Anxious, a little. Confused, definitely.

Two days ago, Zell was excited, certain of it. Today, though, he felt differently, oddly so. He didn't even look twice in the mirror when he left his room at seven. He walked to Sadie's room without the determination in his stride he'd prided on when he'd first asked her out. His footsteps wavered when he reached her door. Zell took a deep breath, and knocked twice.

Shortly after, Sadie answered, looking slightly breathless, "Oh, hi Zell." She smiled timidly.

"Hey, you ready to rock?" he asked and she nodded, seemingly shy, closing the door lightly behind her. "There's a great restaurant I know back in Timber and since we're so close now, we could walk."

"Oh okay, let's go then," she said as they set out.

"Is...is that okay with you?" he asked, since her reply sounded shaky.

"Yes, of course! It sounds lovely," she smiled. 'Lovely.' What a word, he thought. Zell nodded, watching her face, her smile, how it was shy and curved around her cheeks. Immediately, he thought about Lina's hearty smile yesterday at Irvine's party and how her laughter dazzled the room. But these thoughts meant nothing, he told himself, and walked on.

They'd made it past the front gate in utter silence, neither of them really knowing what to say to the other. Outside the gates, the sun was already relatively low in the sky. Zell realized he probably should've thought this through a little more. When they got back, it would definitely be dark—and Zell had no problem defending himself against night crawlers common near Timber, but he didn't know how Sadie might handle it.

Either way, they made their way to the city, past the train station and to a cute little Italian restaurant on Main Street, exchanging light conversation and joking about the weather. All in all, it was pleasant, and Zell tried his best to get into it, but for some reason, he found himself shutting off every few minutes or so—and especially during those long pauses of silence.

When they sat down at the table, Sadie looked a little flushed, nervous maybe. She smiled and Zell smiled back and they proceeded to order.

"I think I'll just have a salad," Sadie said.

"Salad?!" Zell asked, chuckling a little. Her wide little eyes follow his face carefully

"Wh-what's wrong with that?" she asked. Zell realized he was being brash, but really? One word and it looked like her eyes were watering.

"Nothing," he smiled stiffly. "It's just, you're skin and bones, and you're ordering a salad?" Sadie looked horrified. She glanced down at the menu, then down at herself and couldn't decide what to say. "Sadie, it's a good thing. You look great."

Immediately, her frown turned into a smile, and she said, "Okay...but I've still decided on salad." Zell grinned, but he was terrified. He'd have to watch himself the entire night as to not say something stupid. Sadie's reactions to his words were strong and emotional, and he didn't want her to take anything the wrong way.

And so the night went on painfully, Zell watching every word he said.

--

"Is it just your hat that you want?" Lina joked. She and Irvine were walking down the hallway towards Selphie's room, paying their friend a visit.

"Weelll... I mean..."

"Irvine!" Lina laughed out loud. They stopped in front Selphie's room and knocked on the door.

"COMING!!" They heard. "JUST A MINUUTEE!!" Selphie was scrambling inside her room. Lina giggled and turned her head just a little—that's when she saw him _again_. Blonde hair and green eyes that pierced right into her. He was leaned against the railing way down on the other side of the hallway, but Lina was sure he was watching her.

"Seifer...?" she breathed, but before Irvine could notice what she said, he crossed his arms and stood up straight, sauntering away into the darkness of the night.

"What was that, Lina?" Irvine asked, but Selphie opened the door and Irvine was quickly distracted. Selphie jumped forward and pulled Lina inside, then jumped into Irvine's arms, and the two of them quickly fell away from her eyesight. Lina stood by the doorway, looking out into the hallway, and suddenly there he was again, but closer, just across the hall, he stood, his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, Seifer?" Lina demanded. She was wary now, one hand on the doorknob, the other in a fist. "Why are you following me?" He sighed.

"Aren't you curious about your past, Lina?" his eyes narrowed.

"Wh-What do you know?" Lina stole a glance down the hallway, Irvine and Selphie were nowhere to be found. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Think it over. Find me," was all he said, before he turned around on his heel and sauntered away. Lina shut the door slightly and exhaled deeply. What did he mean? Did he know something about her? And why on earth was he here? He's working in accomplice with the enemy, of that she was sure, but why did he feel the need to come all the way back to Garden just to watch her every now and then? And how the hell did he get inside?

Squall. She had to let Squall know. She stumbled over to Selphie's room phone and dialed Squall's room number, and when he picked up, she quickly explained what had happened. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie were over within the next few minutes, and the lot of them sat around on Selphie's floor, discussing their situation.

"He shouldn't be able to get in," Quistis said, determined. "The guards have his face memorized."

"Well, that doesn't matter because he's been getting in anyway. Even when we aren't stationary," Squall mumbled. Enemies for life. Squall was disturbed.

"What does he _want_?" Selphie yelled.

"Well it's Lina that's sighted him every time," Rinoa offered. "Lina, what has he said to you?"

"He...I think he's trying to get me to follow him..." Lina thought about all the instances she'd seen him, the pull in his eyes whenever he'd glared at her, and how, even the night before, she'd almost fallen for the trap. She'd almost gone alone, but luckily, Zell had stopped her. "I don't understand...he said something about my past. I think he knows something!"

"Do _not_ fall for his trap, Lina. He fooled us once when we thought he was dead," Squall directed. Ten minutes later of circling conversation, they'd finally come to the only decision they could without compromising their overall attack on Ultimecia. "From this point forth, Lina, you are _not_ to be alone. Understood?" Lina nodded. "And if you _ever_ see Seifer again, tell one of us _immediately_...Zell included...even though he's not here."

"Yes," Lina said. "I-I understand." She was frightened. What had she done that Seifer, of all people, could want with her? _Seifer_, who was in close ties with the sorceress herself. Lina didn't want any of this. She just wanted to remember, and to live. She sighed.

Selphie offered to let Lina sleep over in her room that night, and Lina agreed—although with much resignation as she thought Selphie would much rather spend her time with Irvine. Selphie insisted and now Lina was laying her sleeping bag along the floor next to Selphie's cot, mumbling to herself how inconvenient all these unnecessary precautions were for Selphie.

Well, Selphie told her to _shush!!_ So Lina did and the two of them slept peacefully.

* * *

Preview for next chapter:

_Morning rolled around sooner than Lina had expected—even though she knew she'd fallen asleep rather early last night. She shuffled under the light protection of her sleeping bag, feeling the morning sunlight on her face behind her eyelids. Then, she heard movement beside her and the light disappeared from her face. Exhaling, she opened her eyes slowly from a weary sleep and saw none other than Zell._

**I**** hope you enjoyed it...even though you're a mute audience. R&R!**


	7. The First Step

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Square-Enix. sadface :(

Another long post! To make up for a long delay! R&R

* * *

**The First Step**

Morning rolled around sooner than Lina had expected—even though she knew she'd fallen asleep rather early last night. She shuffled under the light protection of her sleeping bag, feeling the morning sunlight on her face behind her eyelids. Then, she heard movement beside her and the light disappeared from her face. Exhaling, she opened her eyes slowly from a weary sleep and saw none other than Zell.

"Wha...?" she uttered, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows. "What are you doing here?"

"Selphie had to step out, and I happened to be passing by," he explained. He was seated, cross-legged, so close to her that she could feel his every movement in the floor under her. Lina sighed deeply, shaking the morning weariness from her bones and sit up, holding her legs to her chest and sitting across from Zell.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey." He couldn't help but smile back.

"So," she said. "Tell me! How was it?" Zell sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Horrible," he admitted and Lina's smile immediately faded.

"How come? You were so excited!" She looked sad for him, and for some reason her concern made him smile a little bit. He suppressed a chuckle behind his lips.

"She's so...sensitive to everything I said," he sighed. "I mean, she almost cried about _salad_. I had to watch what I said the whole night."

"Well maybe that just means she really cares about what you think?" Lina suggested. "Maybe you should just keep trying?"

"Nah," Zell shrugged it off. "The Sadie thing...it's not a big deal, Lina, don't worry. It just didn't work out." He watched her face when he said this, and her reaction seemed light-hearted.

"I'm sorry, Zell," Lina smiled softly. She shuffled in her seat to reposition herself, spreading her legs out against the carpet away from where Zell was sitting and hugged a pillow to her chest. Then she looked up at him timidly, and something about her soft movements made Zell fidget in his seat. "I saw Seifer again yesterday..."

"Squall told me," he said quickly. His jaw clenched, his lips in a line. "That bastard. He has no reason to be here anymore."

"He...implied he knew something about my past," Lina said. She tried hard to cover the curiosity in her voice, but he seemed to notice anyway.

"Lina, do _not_ believe _anything_ that bastard says." His eyes were wide and he looked straight at her. "He says things just to get what he wants. He doesn't actually _mean_ it." Lina nodded and looked down at her feet.

"Zell?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you hate him so much?" Lina was curious. Now it was Zell's turn to look down at his feet.

"He thinks he's better than everyone...but he's same as all of us...and he used to...bully me," he started, struggling with some secret struggle. "You know...Sometimes there are people who just...pick on you for no goddamn reason." Lina nodded, but she looked up at Zell to see his face red with concentration.

"That's what I used to think about you, Zell," she said quietly. He looked up at her suddenly, and she timidly met his gaze with careful eyes. He felt something hard drop to his stomach, his throat tangled as he watched the corners of her lips curve into a shy smile. "Until yesterday I mean."

"Lina..." he managed to say. Without realizing, he reached his hand over and gently curled his warm fingers around her wrist. He watched as she flinched, but then gently settled under his touch into a mild blush—that's when he noticed, but he didn't move his hand. "Sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I don't ever mean to."

"Thank you, Zell," Lina smiled. "I know you didn't." She pulled her hand back subtly. It was strange for her, being so close, especially because she still understood in her heart that she'd just been a tool for Zell to get closer to Sadie—and in her mind, she still grouped the two of them together even though Zell had just explained how badly the date went. Maybe, though, just maybe, things had changed. But was she ready to accept that change? She wasn't sure...

"So, see you later? Project, in my room?" Zell stood up, Lina did too.

"Uh...do you...still want me to? I mean, since you've had your date with Sadie and seem to be fine now..."

"I told you, date with Sadie was bad," he said, blunt as always. He took a step closer to her. "And _yes_, Lina. I _want_ you to come." She nodded, but she wasn't smiling. The gears in her head were spinning. What did anything before today _mean_? Why was he determined to spend time with her? None of it added up, so Lina shut it off completely, still nodding. "Okay if you REALLY need an excuse, I'm your mentor, remember? I should help you with your project."

Lina smiled. Zell gave her a gleeful look and then walked out the door. Outside the door, the content of their entire conversation was just now creeping into Zell's memory. Her laugh, and his actions finally set in his head. He had, of all things, _apologized¸_ without even stuttering and he suddenly felt strangely comfortable with her. Standing there, he felt happy. And he enjoyed it.

As Zell left, Selphie walked in. "Wow," Lina said. "Not even a _second_ by myself. I'm impressed by you SeeDs."

"What can I say!" Selphie giggled. "We do our job. Why in the world are you smiling like that?"

"Wha? Like what? I _like_ smiling! Why does everyone ask me--"

"No! I mean like _that_..." Selphie leaned in closer and examined her face carefully. "Oh my god. You _like_ him! I knew it!"

"Definitely NOT, Selphie!" Lina retorted quickly. "I smile a lot, just get over it!"

"Oh yeah, mmHMMM, I only smile like that to Irvine," Selphie said.

"That's _your_ problem, not mine!" Lina said, then crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out. "Neeehh!!"

"Say what you like, the smile says it all!!" Selphie called. Lina shook her head, ignoring Selphie's teasing. She was just determined to tie Lina to any boy within her range. Last week the cafeteria, some random guy stared in Lina's general _direction_, probably getting a good look at the menu hanging above her head, but Selphie nudged her in the arm anyway and told her to give him a wink. Ridiculous!

She _didn't_ like Zell, she was sure. She just thought of him as a friend, and he felt the same way, she was sure. Then she remembered how he'd warmly touched her wrist—and how she hadn't recoiled...no. They were friends, that was it! She had decided.

--

The sun feels nice, Lina thought as she walked down the hall. She'd snuck away from Squall's boring meeting by convincing him she was on her way to Zell's to work on their project. It's just a minute's walk, she told him, and in broad daylight. If she saw Seifer, she would sprint back, she promised. Finally a moment alone, she thought to herself, where she could just enjoy the sunlight on her shoulders without having to worry about keeping conversation with anyone.

Sadie was walking the opposite direction when Lina saw her and smiled politely as they passed each other; she saw the smile reciprocated, but they'd barely stepped a yard beyond until when they heard yelling that stopped them in their tracks.

"Weeelll...what am I supposed to do, Zell?" it was Irvine and his voice sounded amused, if anything, as if he didn't take what Zell had said to him very seriously.

"I'm fucking _admitting_ it, Irvine. It's a big deal to _me_," Zell tried to explain. He sounded frustrated, irritated, annoyed, brash as ever. Lina turned her head ever so slightly. First she saw Sadie, not even concealing that she was trying to eavesdrop, ears perked up and face turned directly in their direction. Then she saw them, walking by Irvine's doorway, Irvine swaggering along as usual, his hips swaying left and right, then Zell closely behind him, in his usual aggressive stance.

"So you like a girl. Congratulations!" Irvine joked, then chuckled to himself.

"A _lot_, Irvine. And I _shouldn't_." Irvine stopped.

"_Shouldn't? _What? Who are we talking 'bout?!" This was apparently news to Irvine—that Zell like someone he _shouldn't_. That's when they finally realized their conversation was not private. Lina caught out of the corner of her eye Zell, who looked completely shocked, glancing from Sadie to Lina and back at Irvine.

"_STU_PID!" Zell slapped himself on the forehead and gave Irvine a rough shove so that they both stumbled down the hall. Lina couldn't suppress a chuckle, but thought nothing of it. Sadie, however, looked delighted. She looked at Lina, her gleeful grin shining.

"They're funny," Lina said, but Sadie's look was serious and excited.

"I think...I think they were talking about me..." she whispered, then grinned quietly to herself and walked quickly down the hall. Lina smiled, still enjoying her peace and quiet alone until she remember what Zell had told her that very morning. _The Sadie thing...it's not a big deal, Lina, don't worry. It just didn't work out._ Lina's smile faded. Who was the 'her' he was talking about then? She remembered their conversation_...he reached his hand over and gently curled his warm fingers around her wrist._ No, it was impossible. It must be someone else she hadn't heard of yet, and before her thoughts became more tangled than they already were, she dismissed them.

--

More books. Lina was _so_ close to being done with the research portion of her project, she just need more books. So there she was at the Garden library, sitting at a little round table near the back shelves and skimming through a few pages. She looked around—there were people sitting in the table next to her—she wasn't technically alone, so she wasn't breaking any rules.

Two books that she found would be useful. She took them to checkout where she met a still-cheerful Sadie, and headed back to the Dormitory. Lina walked without thoughts, looking here and there and enjoying the lively Garden scenery. That is, until she saw him yet _again_, standing, arms crossed, back leaned against the wall. She almost dropped her books—almost. He was looking at her.

How suspicious would it be to turn around and sprint now to Zell's room?

"You think I'm lying, don't you?" he said, his voice sharp.

"Why are you following me, Seifer?!" she demanded. He raised his eyebrows without moving the rest of his body.

"Your mother's name was Julia," he said, completely ignoring her question, and not even looking at her face to sense her wide-eyed gaze. "You were born in the city of Deling--"

"Stop it!" she yelled. "Yes, I think you're lying."

"Aw, tsk tsk tsk," he shrugged himself from the wall and took a step closer to her. Lina froze in her place, terrified as he approached her. He leaned in so he was only a few inches away from her. Act, Lina thought, run! But nothing in her responded. She felt her bones quivering, but she couldn't move. He swept the back of his fingers along her cheek then under her chin. He leaned his face in. "Poor girl," he whispered. "They're the ones lying to you. I have all the answers you want." Lina felt his breath along her neck, tingling where his words landed on her skin and she shivered. "Just come with me."

Lina finally responded to her logic. She pushed him away roughly, grasping onto her books, and walked promptly down the hall. She looked over her shoulder and saw Seifer lean right back against wall and smirk at her. She turned her head back around and tried to walk as calmly as she could.

But as soon as she turned the corner, she sprinted. With everything in her she sprinted, the terror exciting adrenaline. She almost ran into Zell's door, but rapped on the door with a free knuckle.

"Coming..." she heard muffled from the other side. As soon as he opened the door, she pressed pass him and threw the books and her book bag on his bed, "What the hell are you--" she grabbed his wrist before he could finish his sentence and sprinted out the door, dragging him along. "Lina!"

She didn't respond, and pulled him around the corner, to exactly the spot.

He was no where to be seen.

But...

But he was here just a second ago.

Desperately, she turned around to face Zell. "Seifer," she said, breathless. "He was here. Literally ten seconds ago...He...said things to me." He straightened immediately, jumping from corner to corner of the hall, looking around for him. Lina stood there, completely lost. Her thoughts had broken loose and now they were swirling violently in her mind.

"Lina," Zell stood in front of her again. "You were alone weren't you?" Her eyes didn't look at him, they wandered side to side, the gears in her brain spinning and spinning. He had said...Julia? Who is Julia? Where was she born? Was he...really telling the truth? Lies!...Lies? Was he lying?

"I...Yes...I was, I..." she stuttered, but she couldn't finish a sentence. Her mind was stirring now with questions she knew no one but Seifer could answer. "Zell, I'm...sorry..." Lina realized her breathing became heavy with tension, her voice distressed.

"Lina? Lina," Zell tried to get her attention. "Come on, Lina, it's okay." She finally looked up at him but her eyes were wide with confusion. They were watering, brimming with her apparent fear. "Lina..." He did something she wasn't expecting.

He pulled his arms around her and drew her against his chest. "Calm down, it's okay," he said gently into her hair. Lina felt his arm lock around her back and waist, felt his warmth spreading through her, and slowly, her breathing began to regulate. And she did something that surprised them both. She curled her arms around him too, pulling him closer to her and tightly. And they stood, locked against each other for those seconds that felt like minutes, like hours, until finally, Lina pulled away.

"Thank you, Zell..." she murmured. "I don't know what...came over me..."

"It's alright. Let's go back to my room, we can talk about it there," he directed, and they headed back together.

--

"Lina. I _told_ you not to be alone. You could've been hurt," Squall said, his word firm as ever. Rinoa sat quietly by his side, letting him handle the situation. Lina sighed; she felt Zell's hand immediately on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. It didn't matter. She was the one who'd asked Squall to come, even though she'd told the whole story to Zell, who was convinced it'd be better just to let the whole thing go. "You are to stay with Zell and work on your project until someone else can take you under their wing, understood?"

"Yes, Squall..." Lina sighed again. "But Squall? Do you have any idea why...?" Squall shook his head.

"I don't know his motive, or what interest he's taken particularly with you," he said and rubbed his forehead. He turned his eyes to Rinoa and his expression softened. "All I can guess is that he's after a bigger prize, and I will _not_ stand for that."

"I understand, Squall. Thanks for talking to me," Lina tried to smile, but she couldn't; too much was on her mind. Squall nodded, stood up from Zell's floor, pulled Rinoa up with him and walked out. Lina sighed and looked up at Zell who seemed to already have his eyes on her. "What if he's telling the truth?"

Zell shrugged, trying to appear complacent, but unable to hide his concern in the topic with eager eyes, "I guess... it's possible, but what if he isn't?"

"You're right," Lina sighed and crossed her arms, leaning the back of her head against the bed frame. She still had hope, a single strand that maybe, just maybe, she was one step closer to understanding what mattered most to her: the past. "But he would've given up by now...He's had me alone several times, and hasn't done anything but talk to me, and..." her voice trailed off.

"And _what_?" Zell demanded quickly.

"Well...earlier, he...I don't know," Lina felt uncomfortable talking about it. She recreated her motion with her own hand, tracing along her cheek to her chin, "touch my face..." She looked up. Zell's face was absolutely red with anger. He seemed as if he was about to combust, but he stifled it behind gritted teeth.

"It seems clear what he wants, the goddamn bastard. If I ever see him... I swear..." Zell began to mutter profanities under his breath.

"But Squall thinks it's something more—that he's trying to get information on what Squall's planning for the attack," Lina thought out loud, mostly to herself as Zell continued with his silent tirade of obscenities.

"I don't want him _anywhere_ near you," Zell declared loudly. He made a face. "Just the thought of him touching you makes me sick."

"And besides," Lina wasn't paying attention to him. She was on the same train of thought she'd followed up a moment before his comment. "Of all the girls, why would he try so hard to come all the way over here just to try to seduce_ me_? It just doesn't make sense."

"Why do you say that?" Zell asked suddenly. Lina looked up at him. He had an interest Lina could not interpret written in his misty blue eyes.

"Well," Lina sighed. "I'm not unique or very pretty. The only appeal I have to him is that I'm close to Squall and Rinoa and you. Otherwise, I'm very...plain."

"I don't think you're plain at all," Zell said, the tone of his voice soft and gentle. Lina glanced up at him. "And you're one of the most interesting people I know."

"I doubt Seifer cares whether or not I'm interesting," Lina chuckled at the thought. It didn't seem to affect her that Zell was throwing her an honest compliment. Zell was confused why she had no reaction to it. He'd counted on it to give her a hint—prod her mind a little bit in the right direction.

"Still, you're not plain," he stated. Lina just rolled her eyes. Zell watched her, but made no reaction.

"If you say so, Zell..." she muttered, then pulled over her book and flipped through the pages without specifically reading anything. Zell watched her. When was it his feelings about Lina had started to change? Was it the night at the party? Was it on the dance floor just a couple days before? He admired as her slender fingers deftly worked across the book, and gazed furtively at the light smile on her lips. She stopped suddenly, then looked up to meet his gaze with those big brown eyes he'd grown to enjoy watching, "Hey, Zell. You said that you don't want him anywhere near me. Why?"

"Because he's a dirty bastard!" Zell yelled, then laughed to himself. He rubbed a hand across his eye and Lina smiled along with him.

"No, I mean..." she tried to clarify herself. "Why does it matter so much to you?" Zell stopped laughing, but still had an amused look on his face.

"Lina, is it really that hard to believe that I care about you?" he asked. Lina laughed, loud and hearty. Zell chuckled, admiring her full laugh filling the room. The very melodic ring that'd pulled him to her the night of the dance. He remembered how he'd wanted to capture that sound in his memory, and how that was his original motive for approaching her that night.

"Yes!! It is _very_ hard to believe," Lina said when she'd finished laughing.

"Oh, come on..." he shoved her arm as her giggles finally subsided.

"You! Zell Dincht, who just two short days ago yelled at me to 'stay the hell away.' Zell Dincht, who felt compelled to tell me that you felt _sorry_ for me! You _care_ about me?"

"Can't we forget about that already?" Zell scratched the back of his head, and Lina smiled at his reaction. She suddenly felt bad that it made him uncomfortable to talk about, but inside, she felt a bubbling warmth that he really _didn't_ mean to hurt her, and really _wanted_ to tuck it all away into the past and pretend it never happened.

"Of course," Lina said lightly. "I'm just poking fun at you, that's all."

"And, I _do_ care about you, Lina. More than you _think_ apparently, so there!" He said, controlling his voice like it was a retort, just a comeback. But when he said it, he felt the words rolling not just out of his mouth, but out of his chest—like they held heavier significance in his being than any other words he said.

Lina smiled. "Thank you, Zell." He nodded, but he didn't say anything for a while. Lina went back to work flipping through her book.

"So...would you follow him?" Zell asked after a moment of silence. Lina thought to herself.

"The temptation is there," Lina said, and Zell looked a little pale. "But...I don't think I trust him still..." Zell nodded and looked down at his hands. She smiled a little bit, he looked awfully docile, sitting there, all quiet-like. He looked almost likeable even.

"Don't," he muttered quietly. "Please." Lina looked up from her book to him, and he was watching her reaction with careful eyes. In that second, she glimpsed how vulnerable he felt in the anticipation of her reply. And how eager he was to hear it. She felt that warmth boil in her chest.

"If it means that much to you, I'll put the thought of it out of my mind, Zell," Lina smiled, and he smiled back.

"Good!" he said loud and cheerful, and she laughed along with him. "Now, let's work!"

Zell had decided to take charge this time. He wanted to actually be a mentor and not have Squall or Cid get on his back for making Lina do all of the work herself. He had seen how exhausted the work had made Lina, and he suddenly realized that he might be to blame for that. Besides, he didn't want to see Lina suffer through all the work, and he wasn't stupid. He asked for the paper Lina had been working on. She'd already finished nine pages and was just working on a good conclusion to make of the essay.

She handed him the nine pages and the two of them went to work. Lina doing more research as the day progressed and Zell going through every single page on her essay and racking his brain to see if he could help with anything.

So far so good, until it got to nighttime and the two of them were absolutely exhausted.

"Okay, this is stupid," Zell muttered, tossing the papers across the table.

"What?" Lina asked. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, the books in front of her, but she rolled over on her back and closed her eyes at his remark. "Working so hard for something that shouldn't even judge how well prepared you are for SeeD? I know."

"Well, that too, and the fact that I haven't eaten in almost five hours," Zell added, looking up at the clock on the wall. Lina glanced up at the time, but couldn't seem to read the hands of the clock upside down. "That's it, I'm getting food from the cafeteria, what do you want?"

"Um...a salad," Lina said, not really thinking.

"Oh no, Lina," Zell started. Lina opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What??" she asked.

"Don't do this to me..."

"_What_!? What am I doing??" she sat up, a little shocked.

"Why a salad? What is it with you girls and salads? Is it some rule that all girls must eat leaves and dressing every day??" he asked. Lina made a face and he laughed.

"Eeww, Zell! Don't group me!" she joked. "Fine. Get me a hot dog. NO! Wait. Give me TWO hot dogs!" She held up two fingers to emphasize her point. "Then judge me once I'm done scarfing them down!" She made a motion like she was stuffing hot dogs in her face. Zell laughed out loud, his voice loud and handsome.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" he yelled. "Sadie would NEVER say something like that!" Lina giggled, but then the volume of her laughter slowly diminished as she remembered earlier today.

"Um, Zell...about Sadie," she said, and Zell cocked his head to the side. It was kind of cute and Lina couldn't suppress a little smile as she spoke, "I think she's under the impression that the date went really well..."

"Why?" Zell asked, his voice sounded incredulous. "She almost cried at least five times the entire night."

"It's not about last night though," Lina tried to explain. "It was about earlier in the day. When you and Irvine were yelling at each other. Afterwards, she turned to me and told me she thought you were talking about her." Zell made a face.

"I wasn't talking about her," was all Zell said, then got up from his seat, and stretched his arms out like he hadn't moved them in days. He took a couple swings at the air with his fists, then settled down into the soles of his feet. Lina couldn't help but giggle. "Alright! Time for grub!!" He jet out the door, leaving Lina to sit and read through more of her book. Then he poked his head back in through the doorway very quickly, and said, "Do _not_ go anywhere, or Squall will cut my head off. And don't answer the door!" Then he left.

Lina smiled to herself, then settled back into reading her book. Her smiled didn't disappear though, and the words on the page suddenly didn't make sense to her. She looked down at her hands, then held her warm palms to her cheeks. She felt the smile still deep in her skin.

Why? No...how? How?—seemed to be the right question to ask. How in the world had she learned to smile at what Zell Dincht had to say to her? And how did this warm smile linger within her when other times alone, she simply felt...alone? She knew it'd take him at least twenty minutes to stand in line and order something to take back to the room, and that she should savor the time alone to think, but her thoughts were filled with his face. He'd taken the first step for the two of them, and she'd reciprocated.

And her smile only grew with these thoughts. She put her head down on the bed and closed her eyes. With every breath, his subtle scent from his sheets filled her nostrils. She began to fall asleep with his ringing laughter in her ears, his misty blue eyes, calm and caring in her mind. And she liked the warm feeling the thoughts left in her chest.

* * *

No preview yet, sorry!

**Snowball effect will officially start... after this chapter. ;D be excited**

**I'd like to hear what you think. R/R! **


	8. A Complete 180

**A/N:** Hello, I'm alive! Next chapter will be up shortly as well. Will be responding to all reviews directly, so feel free to ask questions :) Will try to post more regularly than, oh you know.. every few years.

F. Scott Fitzgerald is currently affecting my writing style! I'm looking forward to the next chapters :3, things finally start getting interesting. And they're already in queue and being edited. :D

**Please R&R!**

* * *

**A Complete 180**

Morning rolled in and the smoke-like sleep reluctantly eased its heavy grip on Lina, just as unexpectedly as it had come. She fluttered the fog from her eyelids and wiggled her toes under the sheets, still tingling and numb.

Last night, she thought as she stretched herself out like a cat, what happened? Zell had brought back a full plate stacked with hotdogs and roared in laughter when her jaw hit the floor. She recalled that hearty laugh of his. The two sat cross-legged on the floor, as if a ready-stance, eating—Zell, stuffing one serving after another into his black-hole of mouth and Lina, trying but failing miserably to match his pace.

Lina glanced up. Zell was still asleep, on the couch, plopped on his belly, his face burrowed deep in his pillow, his arms locked tightly around another. His lips were curved in a catlike smirk, chest rising and falling in slumber. Lina felt a grin creep onto her face.

How was it these last few weeks working with him, Lina's feeling towards Zell had made a complete 180? What had changed? When he was around, she was inexplicably content.

Oh crap, she suddenly thought. I was supposed to be a Selphie's last night..

Lina snatched up the nearest sheet of paper and a pen and scribbled: "Zell, I'm sprinting to Selphie's. Won't talk to strangers, promise! –Lina" She slipped the note next to his cheek and swiftly slipped out the door.

No Seifer in sight. She dashed down the hallway and into the girls' dormitory. Luckily, Selphie was home, and in the mood for any and all visitors _not_ by the name of Irvine Kinneas.

"He flirts with other girls ALL the time! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" was the first thing Selphie said as she opened the door. Lina didn't even have a chance to respond. Sporting a black T-shirt and dark tinted jeans, Selphie was too distracted to notice that Lina wasn't being delivered by another SeeD. "I saw him yesterday with some brunette junior in the cafeteria!"

Selphie had a propensity to blow things out of proportion. "What'd he say about it?"

"That she's a sharpshooter asking about his _guns_! Disgusting!" Selphie tossed her hands into the air in frustration. "I HATE boys! I hate them! I hate them!" Lina nodded and pumped a fist with Selphie's chant in support. "And get THIS. Later, I saw him getting cozy with some blonde girl at the front gate!" Lina squinted her eyes in thought, she was pretty sure she'd seen Irvine with the same girl yesterday; he'd introduced her as a fellow Galbadian Garden student visiting for the day. Unfortunately, Lina knew there was no point in investing time in Irvine's defense at this point—she'd just have a word with him later.

Lina yawned and stretched her toes out across the floor. For some reason she couldn't focus on the conversation. Her thoughts went back to the night before, the sound of Zell's goofy laugh, the smell on his sheets—

"Whaaat are you smiling at?" Selphie demanded. The smile immediately receded, a defense mechanism.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly. "I was just thinking about my project.."

"Oh, I'm _sure_. That's the _crush_ smile. You have a _crush_."

"That's ludicrous, what the hell is a '_crush_' smile—"

"It's Zell isn't it!" Selphie grinned wide. Lina flushed red before she could control it or question why. "I _knew_ something was up when he called me last night! What'd you guys do during your _sleep_over." She winked.

"I fell a_sleep_ during our _sleep_over, _studying._ Shocking, I know," Lina retorted.

Selphie opened her mouth to tease again, but a knock interrupted her. She sprung towards the door with a spritely leap. Saved, Lina thought to herself and sighed quietly in relief. Selphie swung the door open. She suddenly become cold and quiet again as she saw Irvine framed against the morning light in the doorway, nervously glancing from Selphie to Lina and back to Selphie.

"Hey Selphie," he said in his usual rich tenor, though slightly more sheepish than normal. Selphie crossed her arms and said not a word. "I'm supposed to pick up Lina for a while." Like a piece of luggage, Lina mused to herself. She propped herself up and gave Selphie a tight hug before following Irvine into the hallway. The door slammed promptly shut behind them.

"You okay, cowboy?" Lina gave him a light pat on the back and tried on a smile to cheer him up.

"What did I do..?" Irvine asked aloud and tossed a hand up in frustration.

"What _haven't_ you done yet?" Lina suggested. Irvine turned a sharp look towards Lina, then watched the ground and mulled over her words in his head.

* * *

Zell was exhausted. Sure, he slept fine, but geez, editing papers until midnight really took it out of him. He felt like he could go for a couple runs in the Training Center to wake up a bit. But first things first: food. He stretched his arms out and took a deep breath as he headed for the cafeteria, wondering if it'd be ridiculous to have hotdogs for breakfast—

BUMP.

He was rattled in a collision with another body. Books scattered across the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"

He recognized that voice.

"Oh hey Sadie, how you doing?" he said as she plucked up her books from the ground in a scurrying motion before Zell could oblige to help. She snapped back upright to gaze at him with her bright brown eyes.

"Z-Zell! I'm o-okay," she smiled at him, her lip twitching a bit with anticipation, or nerves, or some mixture of the two. She was dolled up, the lines of her eyes more defined, her lips covered in a nice deep red. Her hair looked different too, though Zell couldn't put his finger on it, curlier, softer than usual, he guessed. It was nice. "I was wondering what you've been up to, and why you haven't been coming by the library more often, even though I see you have one of our books," she motioned towards the book in his hand.

"Oh, this isn't mine," Zell said. Lina'd left it last night—rather, fallen asleep with her cheek pressed against its worn pages, her mouth slightly ajar in a funny shape. His smiled widened at the thought, but when he glanced up, his face dropped; Sadie looked horrified—the flirty smile gone from her face, replaced with a solemn expression.

Zell shifted in his spot, racking his brain for conversation points to ease the awkwardness of the moment. Nothing.

Still as statues, they stood until the distant sound of laughter ringing in the hallway broke up the tension. He recognized Lina's laugh, cheerful as always, filling the walkway with the marvelous warmth of her voice. A second later, he saw her and Irvine strolling leisurely in their direction.

"Truth is the truth, Lina, you laugh, but I've got my sights set on just one lovely lady, the rest just follow me round," Zell heard Irvine say as they approached.

"It's the cowboy charm you got goin' on," Lina joked back in a bit of a twang in her tone. She pretended to knick the front of her imaginary cowboy hat with an index finger. Irvine heaved a throaty laugh.

"Lina!" Zell called as they approached. She glanced up at the sound of her name, a wide smile washing over her face—that is, until she saw Sadie's gravely pale complexion next to Zell. "You forgot your pillow yesterday." He tossed her the book.

She caught it with a free hand, her lips curled back into a smirk. "Ha-ha very funny," she said. "Did you get my note?" She tried not to notice Sadie's darty eyes jumping urgently between the two of them.

"Yep, defying Commander's order, tsk tsk. Definitely a good SeeD candidate," he joked. Lina's jaw dropped in feigned disdain.

"Well," she said with a huff. "I only asked because I was afraid you'd drooled all over it before you got the chance to read it!"

"Hah! Touche!" he chortled. Lina pressed her lips tightly together to contain her smile though Zell could see it written all over those bright eyes of hers.

Irvine was silent, stoic as possible. Sadie had made no movement or noise, petrified, rooted in confusion over the subtext of their conversation. The awkwardness was heavy in the air, like everyone's breath was held, waiting for the next noise to carry them on. Lina glanced nervously at Sadie—whose piercing gaze was glued to Zell—quickly back at Zell, then to Irvine, then mumbled, "Well, we'd probably better get going."

"Oh, where you headed?" Zell asked, as if he couldn't feel the heaviness hanging in the air, or had chosen to ignore it.

"Meeting down at the Quad, 'member? I'm meeting Selphie early to… talk," Irvine said. Then he gave Lina a little pat on the top of her head, "And it's my turn to babysit this one."

"By babysit, he means I'm going to play mediator," Lina grinned, and stealthily hooked a hand behind Irvine elbow and began to pull him gently away from the scene. Zell said he'd meet up with them later as they headed out. Sadie still stood as a statue in the example place and position when the conversation had left her.

"Uh...so...what's up?" He said.

* * *

In the Quad, Irvine and Lina found themselves a cozy little bench across from the entrance, and sat, waiting for Selphie's arrival. Lina thought about the encounter earlier, the awkwardness of the four of them standing there. She pulled her legs up onto the bench with her, sitting cross-legged and perched her arms across her knees in thought.

"So… what happened back there?" Lina asked. Irvine, whose face was bent with concentration, loosened up a bit and chuckled softly, but he didn't get a chance to reply. Selphie came trotting into the Quad and Irvine bolted from his seat to meet her. Lina looked her from her seat and watched from afar, Irvine throwing his arms animatedly in the air, Selphie exaggerating attempts to ignore him.

So absorbed as was she into their miniature performance that she didn't notice Zell slip in through the back entrance and insert himself by her side.

"Hey," she flinched at the noise. Zell chortled at her reflex and she couldn't help but grin.

"Everything alright with Sadie?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Zell shrugged. "Nice job mediating."

"I know, I'm quite the charmer, aren't I?" Lina responded, but opened her mouth to follow up on her question. She turned her gaze to him and her breath was cut short. His eyes, a deep shade of blue carried a perplexing expression that enthralled her.

No words came.

A squeal interrupted her thoughts, and she turned just in time to see Selphie jump into Irvine's arms in glee. She grinned at the sight as the others began to file into the quad. Lina glanced back up at Zell, but the strange expression on his face was gone. She let the thought of it disappear as well. No use pursuing.

Squall marched to the front of the group with his usual blank expression on his face. He let out a sigh before he proceeded to speak.

"I called you all here today because we're approaching a decision on the next step," he said, struggling with mild exasperation in his tone. "I've discussed it with the headmaster, the Esthar president, and a close group of council.." at this mention, Quistis gave a curt nod, straightening her posture in her spot, "..we're headed for time compression."

"What's that?" Selphie asked. Squall furrowed his brow in apparent irritation—how to explain this?

"I'll act as a vessel," Rinoa said, taking a timid step next to Squall. She pivoted on her heel her face the team, the hem of her pink patterned sundress whirling with the momentum. "for Ultimecia to possess. Ellone will send her consciousness to the past. As a distraction."

A heavy silence crowded over the lot of them. Squall turned and faced Lina.

"Have you seen Seifer at all?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Squall nodded, "He's with Ultimecia. We don't know what his motives are, so we'll continue to have your activities supervised by SeeDs." Lina nodded. "Unless…" Squall mumbled to himself. "Unless we tried to draw him out."

"Bait?" Zell said, the anger of his voice booming into the conversation.

Squall sighed heavily. Overreacting as always, he thought to himself. "We're unsure if his actions are part of some espionage plan orchestrated by the Sorceress. Trapping him would mean interrogation and getting ahead of his plan."

Zell grumbled. Quick as his temper was, he'd always staunchly stood behind Squall's decisions. "It's dangerous for Lina," he muttered, his ears red with anger. Selphie and Irvine, now huddled together in the corner squealed with delight. Zell looked sharply in their direction.

"I'm not saying it'll be successful," Squall said curtly, then glanced at Lina. He recalled Edea's words the days she'd stumbled into the group. What was so important about this girl?

Zell opened his mouth to retort, but Lina quickly said, "Squall. I'll think about it." Zell let his jaw relax, still scowling.

Squall nodded, his expression blank as ever. "Dismissed," he said, turning slightly on his heel towards Rinoa. The lot of them idled about for just a minute, then went their separate ways. Zell followed Lina back in the direction of the dormitory.

"Are you really considering it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Lina sighed. "I'm just trying to help. Rinoa's doing so much."

"You're not Rinoa," Zell said. Before she could respond with something stupid, he skipped a step ahead of her and stopped her progression down the corridor. "Just be safe, okay?" His motion startled her. A serious air lingered in wake of his words, his body facing her, arms open, imploring almost.

Lina dipped her head in an awkward nod, as if caught off guard with his frankness. She brushed past him down the hall and he quickly followed suit, shortly arriving in front of his room. He fumbled with the key for a moment before they both filed in.

Lina unpacked a large stack of architecture books she'd set aside earlier and pulled out a large piece of plyboard onto his desk. She'd had the opportunity to go back to her room, shower and change into a white tank top, plain black cardigan and jeans, over which she wore a familiar pair of suede oil gray boots Zell had noticed the other day. She tied her hair into a quick, messy pontytail as she grabbed some sray cardboard and gluesticks and set them onto the desk.

The next step of the project, aside from the paper, was to build a to-scale model of Garden. What this had to do with being capable of being a SeeD, Zell and Lina both had no idea.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Zell said, lacing his gloved fingers and pulling them forward into a nonchalant stretch that made Lina grin. "I can finish this in one night."

"Lies, she replied, throwing him an incredulous look.

"Nope! I'm good with my hands," he said, baring his teeth in a wide grin. "You just take care of the math-y stuff." Immediately, a mental image of fractions and proportionality calculations flashed in her head, but the thought disappeared as she shook her head.

"If you finish this in one night, I will buy you hotdogs for a week," Lina said. Zell's ears perked up at the mention of the wager—and hotdogs.

"And if I don't?" he challenged.

"You," Lina shrugged. "Owe me dinner.

"Deal." They shook on it.

Lina wasted no time diving into the books and looking up dimension of Garden and calculating the scale measurements to be used in the model. Meanwhile, Zell cut the pieces of cardboard into small chunks. She stole a couple of furtive glances in his direction from the corner of her eyes as he worked. She watched his fingers work deftly at carving out the board, exerting power and control over the pieces. He wasn't bluffing, she thought, I'm definitely going to lose this bet. She found herself blushing at the thought; there was something inherently attractive about a man being good with his hands.

Hours passed as they diligently worked at the model. The sun fell beyond the horizon and the sky turned dark. Yet, they pushed on with their work with the natural lighting.

Unfortunately, halfway through the model, they ran out of adhesive. Night had past fallen, and buying another pack at a nearby store was out of the question. They took the opportunity, instead, to take a break.

Lina plopped herself down on the floor, Zell followed suit next to her, and the two stared blankly at the ceiling, exhausted.

"I'd rather do Fire Cavern," Lina sighed and Zell chortled.

"Yeah, well Fire Cavern is a cakewalk compared to this shit," Zell said. "But with Garden mobile, it probably won't happen."

"Too bad, I'd be done in five minutes," Lina joked.

"Five? No way," Zell propped himself up on his arm. "It took me six. You'd be at least nine."

Lina propped herself up as well to match his stance and furrowed her brow at him. "You doubting me, Zell Dincht?"

After a moment, Zell curled his lips up into a mischievous grin, "Maybe." He said this mostly to get a rise out of her. He liked when her eyes lit up as they did, fiery with challenge.

"You won't be after I kick your ass in a few runs at the training center," she said.

"Hah! Bold statement!" he exclaimed. "I'll take you up on that! Raincheck though. I'm exhausted and _hungry_. Want some hotdogs?"

"Is the cafeteria still open?" Lina asked. Zell glanced up at the clock on the wall and nodded. "Okay, well then… I'llraceyou!" She jumped up onto her feet and jet out the door.

"HEY!" Zell shot up from his seat too and chased after her.

* * *

Not long later, the two of them were back in Zell's room, sprawled on the floor once again, this time in a food coma. They were quiet, feeling comfortable with the silence; Lina's thoughts were swirling around in her head, and before she could stop herself, she found herself breaking that silence.

"I had a strange dream last night," she said before she realized she'd said it out loud. When she did realize, she momentary worry, that he'd be frightened away with the topic; on a meta level, she subconsciously knew he was someone she didn't want to scare away.

"What about?" he asked, and the warm tone in his voice calmed Lina down a bit from her fleeting fear.

"A memory, I think," Lina started slowly. "I stood in a forest with some kind of bracelet on each of my wrists. I tried to take them off, but they wouldn't budge. I remember feeling really happy—then suddenly so sad and alone," she rubbed her wrists with her hands, as if recalling the hefty weight of the bracelets.

She glanced at him meekly, sharing a dream felt dangerous intimate and she felt without defenses to his reaction. His gaze was calm and serious as he asked, "What do you think it means?"

"Wish I knew," she muttered in frustration. Zell tried to imagine—but couldn't fully empathize with being incapable of comprehending his own memories. It wouldn't been more than frustrating, he imagined, like watching a film in a foreign language and struggling to keep up. He thought for a long moment before attempting to respond.

"I used to have dreams about my real parents, good dreams and nightmares. I'd tell Ma about 'em and she'd just smile and say 'that's lovely' or calm me down," he said. A childlike smile crawled onto his face as he was thrown back into the memory. "I realized I hurt Ma when I told her about the memories—she felt less like my real Ma—which I never felt. I noticed and stopped talking about them to focus on the present and future instead."

Lina blinked, "Are you saying I should keep it to myself?"

"Nononono!" Zell said quickly and Lina snickered. "You're mean." He gave her a jokingly dirty look. She snickered again. "What I _mean_ is that it's also important to focus on the future. The past is done, don't' let it bother you so much before. You have awesome things to look forward to for the future. You're smart, funny, and unrelentingly sarcastic. I like that," he said. "I'm glad to be with you during it."

Lina smiled; she suddenly realized that warm feeling that she only felt with Zell was the retreat of her aloneness. Even around friends, Selphie, Irvine, or the others, she still felt the glaring aloneness in her chest, like she was only half a person—lacking something-but with Zell, the feeling seemed to disappear.

"Thanks Zell," she smiled, blushing just slightly. Zell noticed, he grinned back. She struggled to change the subject instead. "You know what?" Lina gave him a playful mischievous look. "You owe me dinner."

Zell laughed, "Hah! Well if someone had picked up more glue in the first place, I think you would owe me hotdogs for a week. I'd say that's sabotage."

Lina's jaw dropped in an exaggerated manner. "Excuuuuse me?" she laughed and Zell delight at the ringing sound of it. He pushed himself up by his elbow and looked down at her, his smile warm.

"How about, I take you to dinner anyway," he said, lowering his tone. "In the city, not the cafeteria. A nice dinner, when all this is done." Lina sat up. She could almost feel his breath on her cheek. She shivered at its touch, feeling her own breath leave her chest in a huff. She felt the familiar pull of his closeness, like they were star orbiting one another, their gravity pulling each other close. Wouldn't it only be a matter of time before they collided..? His blue eyes were calm and serious.

She caught her breath again before responding.

"Sure," she said.

* * *

**Fin. **Next chapter is where good stuff happens **:3 R&R please!**


	9. Keys and Locks

**A/N: **Well, I thought I had this chapter ready, but decided to go in a different direction, so didn't really get a chance to keep up with my promise to post more frequently. Regardless, here it is, we're building up the mystery. Thanks for sticking with me on this journey! :) Almost finished with the next chapter, so stay tuned!

I write because I love to write, but if you stop by, please R&R.

* * *

**Keys and Locks**

Lina rested on a bench in the middle of the quad, flipping through a small novel she'd picked up from the library the day before. The afternoon sunlight washed over her face, giving rise to a pleasant rosy tone in her cheeks as she read the same sentence over twice to engrain its meaning in her head. Taking a deep breath, she set the open book in her lap and brushed an affectionate finger across the page. Beautiful, she thought.

Then she bound her arms into the air in a wide stretch.

Man, this was boring.

Bait. Like fishing, she immediately thought. She half smiled to herself at the thought, but fishing can be calm and relaxing, even without a catch. The image flashed across her eyes: a lake at sunup—the water calm and blue, surrounded by fresh greenery, and a fisherman's boat anchored by a single line cast into the horizon as a golden sun lazily crawled into the sky.

But Lina didn't have the patience of a fisherman.

And it'd already been two hours now.

As hard as Lina tried to imagine she was alone—and it appeared so—her mind wouldn't let her because she knew. The secret of the hour- her friends were all around, hiding, sitting in wait.

Lina's eyes darted towards the aged oak tree rooted directly across the quad, her lips curved up in a curve—Zell was perched somewhere atop the branches. She dared not peek at the gentleman flipping through today's newspaper on the bench to her right, lest she laugh and expose Irvine, disguised as an old man—fake gray mustache, circular spectacles, hair tucked into a black bowl hat.

Lina gazed down at her feet, a line of ants were scrambled amongst in the cracks of the cobblestone—ordered chaos. She grinned. Such is life—and their plan was proof: an organized ambush.

From his perch, Zell was silently preparing an angry speech about the stupidity of this whole thing. It didn't help that his legs were so numb he was convinced they'd already fallen off. But in the meantime, he watched Lina, miming funny gestures on the bench. He felt a warm feeling crawl over him as he gazed upon her, then quickly shook the feeling away. Concentrate. Bait. Seifer. Ultimecia, right.

Lina stretched again. Still boring. Temper edging on restive.

If Seifer planned on showing, he'd probably have already made an entrance. This stakeout was nonsense. Why hadn't Squall pulled the plug yet? Weren't they wasting precious time?

Suddenly, a rustle sounded from the bushes behind her. She shot up on her feet, alert. The SeeDs held their breaths.

Two seconds passed. Silence.

A small spherical object flew from the bush into the middle of the quad, and exploded, covering the area with a thick smoke. Through it—movement—a hulking figure in a familiar white jacket dashed into the cloud and towards the far end of the quad, a signature red emblem of crossed swords on the sleeve. Before Lina could register what had happened, the SeeDs had bolted from their hiding spots, giving chase to the man down the far corridor.

Lina stood in her place, watching them go.

But she was still not alone.

There he was, the devil himself.

Seifer. Not a puff of smoke, not a distraction in a white coat. Seifer Almasy, the Sorceress's Knight. Traitor, murderer, a dark treacherous leer all attached to his name. But there he stood, arms folded across his chest, in his usual indigo button-up and dark jeans, a smug look on his face and not remotely threatening. Still, Lina felt her legs tremble, rooted to the ground as he approached. Should she run? Scream out for the others?

"Relax," he commanded as he strolled to her nonchalantly, one slick footstep after the other. "Why are you so scared of me? I haven't done any harm."

"Says the man who lead the missile launch on Trabia," Lina retorted. The remark amused him, as did her wit, and he threw his head back and chuckled.

"Touché. I see you've done your research," he smiled wryly.

"Know your enemies, right?" she said in a calm tone.

He pulled a smirk across his lips. "You know nothing."

"I know you're trouble. That's enough for me."

"Feisty, aren't you?" He stopped his approach and shot her a sharp look and a sinister grin. "That's real cute."

"Enough chit-chat. What do you want from me, Seifer?" It wouldn't be long before the SeeDs came trudging back, spirits dampened by the distraction. Surely, Seifer would disappear then—avoid another confrontation with his old dear friends, who had now marked him as treacherous and flung a target over his back. He sauntered in front of her, arms still crossed. As tall as she was, he was almost a head taller, silhouetted by the sunlight.

"I'm not here because of the Ultimecia. She's not involved in this. Not that you'd understand the bond between the Sorceress and her Knight—do research on that one too, Miss SeeD-to-be?" he scoffed.

The power struggle was evident. Controlling information was vital in this little tete-a-tete.

"Don't change the subject." Lina's eyes narrowed—how did he know about her application to SeeD?

Slowly, he began to circle her in slow, stalking movements, like a shark its prey. And she felt helpless to the current he stirred. Time had passed, but he hadn't changed from their last encounter—emerald eyes still cast in shadow, mischievous smirk creeping on a set of handsome lips.

"I'm just trying to help," he stopped his circling and shrugged theatrically, the smug look never leaving his face. "The others won't understand."

"You're not giving me much to go on," she strained to keep her voice relaxed. "Sounds like you've got nothing to offer."

He stopped his circling, a step away—the heat of his breath tingled against her face. "Lina, Ultimecia is the _first_ step," he leaned in lazily towards her, lowering his voice. He examined her just as much as she did him, eyes tracing the mixed determination and perplexity written on her face—sharp eyes, perked ears, pursed lips. "There's much more to come."

"No more talking in riddle, Seifer," she sighed, exasperated. "What the hell do you know?" Lina glanced in the direction of the others, the tips of their shoes just barely visible at the top of the stairs leading into the quad. Her sense of urgency increased. When they came, Seifer would be gone, and he'd done it—he'd successfully enraptured her in the mystery.

Sure, Lina had played bait today, but it was now Seifer reeling her in.

"You're the key," he said. "To seal them all away and lock the door. You're the key." With that, he'd already begun to slink backwards into the shadows from whence he came.

"No, wait, wait!" Lina called in desperation. What did it mean? What about keys and locks and doors, she didn't understand—what nonsense! "You can't just..._say_ something like that and then _leave_!"

"Tough luck, doll, maybe next time," he shrugged, shrinking in behind the bushes. Lina thought to follow him, but it was too late. With a blink, he was gone.

A chill suddenly fell onto her, frozen in her place, as her memories, heavy and lethargic with slumber, began to swirl. A tempest brewed violently within the shell of her being, their volume, uncontrollable noise in her ears. Her vision decayed into a blur, body flooded with a searing pain her muscles met with innate familiarity as her mind being to stir with awoken memories.

That day. The rain plummeted from the skies. She'd awoken to this life.

_Arms heavy, a prickling pain resonating from deep in her bones. She was burning, feverish._

What had happened..?

_She glanced down; the rain poured mercilessly down from the sky's endless faucet in all directions, blurring her vision—but she could still see it: the outline of her arms, her skin, emanating a soft, unnatural white glow. Mesmerizing. Jaw slightly ajar, raindrops leaking into her mouth, she lifted her hands to her face. Every cell in her tingled with the light._

..before that day..?

_Her wrists were heavy, as if weights strung to each. _

Bracelets.

The word flashed across her mind's eye and with it an image to which she was familiar, an image that haunted her nights in the form of heavy, but hollow dreams: thin platinum bracelets, gold runic symbols etched neatly across its surface.

_Locked around her wrists, they began to spin, slowly at first, then increasing in speed. Quicker and quicker until the speed seemed to cast a radiated circular ring of energy, glistening in a dimlit atmosphere. The brighter their energy, the heavier the weight on her arms. She cried in pain as it grew and grew, rattling her bones._

Only a second had passed. The SeeDs filed in next to her one by one, mumbling amongst themselves with disappointment. The context of these vague images, she'd have to mull over some other time.

"Whatcha doin' Lina?" Selphie asked as she wandered to her side. Lina, whose expression had been blank, blinked, looked up at Sephie, then at the others—at Zell—and pushed a smile onto her lips.

"Nothing," she said. "Did you guys get him?" They shook their heads, and Squall sighed.

"Holy Bahamut, what a waste of an afternoon!" Selphie kicked loose dirt on the cobblestones into a mini dust cloud in exasperation.

"It turned out to be Raijin masquerading in Seifer's coat, chanting some mockery about being the 'one and only sorceress's knight.' He dashed after we finally caught up with him," Quistis explained with a frustrated sigh.

"Caught the wrong fish," Lina grinned. "Maybe I should dress more worm-like next time." Zell chuckled, and the others grinned meekly. At least someone still had a sense of humor.


End file.
